Time Warp
by ClearaMorph
Summary: What happens when you have been dead for well over 150 years and a well-meaning family brings you back to life, and takes you in? Sure, it's great to be alive again; the only problem is, neither of you speaks the other's language. Can Fricorith Tricou, survive in this 'new world' or will he 'just cause trouble' with his old ways? It can be very hard living in a time warp.
1. The Guardian

**Author's Note:** Okay I needed a long break from the other story I was writing after that hard chapter, I will be getting back to it but I need a less serious lighthearted story to write that was burning in my mind. So, you might recognize some of these characters right off the bat. If you read my other story Two Families Connected you will recognize Pam, Greg, Trinity, and Sidney, yes same ones, but completely separate characters. Also you make recognize the guardian's name Angelique as well. To clear it up, yes she is the same one and same mother to well, read on. I might have just given away the mystery to who she is in my other story.

The Guardian

Many, many years after their whole family had perished, well over 95 years, ago now, and here it was rumored that the owners had some descendants who were kidnaped or taken from the orphanage and adopted. Just like back in those days, as it is now, it was not uncommon place, for young kids, especially good-looking ones, to be injected with a youth suspending serum. So it was entirely possible that some or all of those children were alive and well, have children of their own, or very possibly still children themselves. No matter the situation, Rainelle was now assigned to be the overseer of the estate. Now it was her task to fix it up, the whole place, for the descendants, and keep the ruffians out until the descendants could be found, and hopefully the Will, as well, if there was one. Rainelle had found that the house was quite old, very old in fact, so old that there were no modern convinces at all, plainly put, everything and I mean everything needed updating. Of course, money was not a problem apparently the Tricou's did have money in ye old bank account and had acquired quite a lot of interest over the years. So updating and fixing up this old place so it was like new again wasn't at all a problem. "Ohh that is great, just great, oh; no wonder why I can't find one in this place, there isn't one, only… Ugh-ewww, oh guess I'm using one of those, for now, ugh, just hopefully, not this one, maybe I can find a cleaner one, that doesn't have dried up old, ewww, ugh," Rainelle commented so disgusted to have to use one of those. It was mostly because the first chamber pot she had found was so dirty. Rainelle had almost puked when she saw the ancient dried up feces stuck to the chamber pot. It was not like she had never seen one or knew what they were, it was just she was used to toilets. So Rainelle did windup having to use it for a good week until the fixtures came in that she could use. The house was old and creepy but she did her best to cheer it up some. Rainelle placed new flowers both potted and garden type flowers down by the graves in the backyard, and had lovingly tended and watered them. Meanwhile, workers came and went, to fix up holes or leaks, some airy spots in the house, and whatnot, that needed fixing up, and or updating, so it was all like new again, to give the old place a much needed facelift. Rainelle had tended to what she could do both outside and in, as well as look for the Will as well as oversee the construction of the workers. Of course, she had inspected the graves and had wondered how they died, but until they came out of their graves, all she concluded was they must have been the previous owners, the ones she was estate sitting. Rainelle was respectful of the 2 dead laying here praying by the graves to God to tell them not to be upset or angry that she and any other men who came here in the daytime, were just here fixing up the place, for their descendants. Well because of this, they never bothered her even when they chose to come out and haunt the place, the 2 ghosts knew now, why she was here, and understood she was being very respectful of them. Rainelle had finally seen the 2 and was shocked to find out they were only teenagers but oddly, they never spooked her. Yes even the one that seemed a bit upset more, the girl, but even the boy never got more upset, then just one or 2 angry screams, but both left her alone, and never spooked her. They had a look at her and floated around her, sensing her taking her in, she was good, but never spooked her. Apparently, because she was respectful to them, they in turn were respectful to her as well, and did not ever frighten her. They only came out and observed her work or her working on the house or watering the flowers by their graves, and sensing she was a good Sim, and after being told she was just here to look after the place, left her be in peace. There was no need to be angry with her, however, had she not prayed to tell them why she was here, oh yes, you can best be sure they would have been very angry with her and spook her. However, one night it happened, Rainelle's time had come. Someone came in and in an attempt to play with fire, and the past, knowing she was looking for the Tricou Will as well as finding the descendants so there was no choice. Rainelle had to now be killed while playing with the dead, to try to get rid of the evidence. Not knowing it, the guardian was there, in the deep basement, and was disturbed; she had awoken from her deep slumber, when the bloodcurdling screams of Rainelle's pain filled death, awoke her! "What are you doing here why do you have a gun and a torch for?! Leave these premises at once! Leave, before I do alert the sheriff! You're trespassing on private property! I'm the overseer of this estate, and I say you have no business on this property. If you do you had best show me clear evidence of what that might be now."

"This is the only evidence you need to see," the Social Worker says as she blasted the gun to Rainelle's belly! It put her down, but had not killed her, that was what the fire from the torch was for! Yanking on Rainelle's writhing body, she threw her on the stack of scrap wood in the yard. Then piled up some more of the scrap wood throwing it on top of her, before she lit the stack of wood to burn the evidence! Rainelle was searching for the 6 Tricou children long since hidden under new last names, in the orphanage. Rainelle was coming too close, to finding out, the truth, so it was the Social Worker's evil intent, kill her, or in this case, burn her to death, to stop her, before that ever happened. Rainelle's screams filled the cool night air, until she gasped out her last breath, and the Grim Reaper showed up.

She changed and took her other form, a bat, and flew up and out the door and outside. She was enraged at the trespasser, and looked at the fire, and the woman cackling evilly. What was she here for Angelique wondered for a second before she sensed the smell of blood in the air? No matter what she was here for, she was a trespasser and she was not welcome, reverting to her bodily form Angelique's fist landed hard on the jaw of the trespasser. She then recognized the woman, as she spotted the Grim Reaper, then the charred remains of what looked like a body burning in the fire! "Oh no, no, no it can't be, Rainelle no, no, NO! Mr. Angel of Death, Mr. Angel of Death, a word with you if you please, before you do commence to your work, in private if you will." Her words were no longer verbal or at least it was not distinguishable, well, not to _that_ human ear anyhow, as she spoke to the Grim Reaper to find out what just happened. Angelique wanted to know if this was an accident, or something much more, heinous, which she suspected more so, had happened, so as to make her proper judgment, as to what she would do with this trespasser. The Grim Reaper being an Angel, only spoke to Angelique the truth, he told her everything; it was a murder, which ended her life! Back in her normal language, "Murder, you killed her! You're a murder! Get off the property now," she hissed. The two ghost children came out to meet the murderer, and yes their guardian. "Gvaudoin, Fricorith, glad you're here." Speaking in the Spirit, communicating through God to the children so that only the 3 understood it, the 2 children as well as the Grim Reaper as he did his business to prepare Rainelle's soul to go up to Heaven to be with God. "Yes children have a nice good long and hard look at his evil murder, sense the evil in her, know it, learn it, if anyone like her ever comes onto this property, that has an evil heart, or spirit like hers, do not hesitate to do something about it. With the warning, do not end the life; that is completely all up to God to decide on. So only stop the trespasser, unless the Lord instructs you to do so otherwise." Now Angelique turned around and swung another hard fist to her face, before speaking in a normal language. "Get out of here, now, before I ask the Angel of Death here to take your soul to Hell where it belongs! Or better yet, I'll have him exchange your wretched life for Rainelle's, which would be the right, just and decent, thing to do! Especially after you took Rainelle's life, you murder! You had no right to do that! You are not God, and it is only He who gets to decide when life starts and ends, not you!"

"Who are you?"

"Oh you know how I am, you vile Social Worker, I only got new clothes and changed my hair. I'm surprised you don't recognize me; I know I sure remember you, and what you did to my little boy, then to his family. Wasn't it you who killed them too, the Tricou's?"

"No, no it can't be, Angelique, it cannot be, it can't be you!"

"Oh but it is! Looks like you have been nipping at that drug you feed the orphans now aren't you? I should know I took a shot of it before I discovered another way to suspend my youth, to halt it altogether. It is a nifty discovery though, why hasn't it been 90 years now since discovering something to suspend the ages of children. Looks like to me, you took some of that drug yourself, oh yes, now didn't you? Looks like it also works on adults too if you take enough of it, but it only slows the aging process down significantly, but not entirely halt it, like being a Vampire does. You have aged quite a bit since the last time I saw you, nearly an elder yourself, but still young."

"You, you, you," the Social Worker only stuttered as she shuddered, quite fearfully.

"Oh don't look so shocked, it's not like I don't know. In fact, I know exactly what you did do. What you did to my son, and to his family. You killed them; you murdered them. Then you tried to do some sick experiment on them, what oh 40 years ago now, was it you coming to dig up the dead. If I hadn't stopped you then, I'm sure you would have done much worse. Unlike you, I have no desire, to kill, but I will harm you, if you don't leave this place and this family. I know what you and your kind, do, what you already did do, what you were trying to do, once already you tried to change them. Get off this property at once; and never come back, you or your kind, or I will not hesitate, but to deal with you, the next time it happens anyone of your kind step foot on this property again!" She gave her one final warning before putting her under it. She stomped once and darted after the Social Worker but she stood her ground holding out the torch and gun futilely to do away with her. There was really no point in trying to kill a Vampire, which was already considered dead, anyhow, as Angelique shook her head. This was it, she had no choice left now, she enchanted her under the Vampire spell, and put the Social Worker under it, it was not to bite the victim, but to simply knock her out, long enough for the police to get here and to do their job. It was bad enough they had already done this once to the family before she chose the Vampire way, to be ageless and to be the guardian, but here they were at it again, this time to cause worse evil. She had only hoped to keep her child and his family out of harm's way by moving them to a public place, yes the graveyard, she had named, Gothier Green Lawns, to keep them all in the public eye, so in case if someone had ever tried to do _that_ again, they would be under, public scrutiny. Angelique kept the children here only because she could not bear to part with them. The day Rainelle had showed up Angelique had assessed her very carefully. She soon realized Rainelle was a worker an estate sitter, and looking for the heirs and her intentions, were that both, of business, and pure. In fact, Rainelle enjoyed cleaning and had beautified the place, so Angelique had no problem at all after seeing what Rainelle was up to, with Rainelle living here even permanently, if that was the case, and raising a family, Angelique would be her guardian too, just so long as her motives all stayed pure. "You spilled innocent blood. This murderer is now in Your Hands, as of now my Lord, how you see fit to deal with it, and, this one! As for me, I will go back down to rest, until I am needed again, once all this mess has been taken care of. Off to bed now, children, it's quite late. I'll alert the authorities, to come get her. So I don't want you out hunting tonight and complicating the matter as I try talk to the sheriff about the murder that has taken place here. It might be hard enough to deal with that and trying to explain what I did to stop her. They may not like it, especially that I'm a Vampire." The girl Gvaudoin nodded with a smile and gave her thanks and told her to be safe and to run if she had to, before she jumped back into her grave. The boy Fricorith remained for a bit longer. "I'll be safe I'll be careful. Yes, I will do that if I have to, and thank you for your concern, I appreciate it. Fricorith off to bed with you now, go back to your grave." Fricorith remained there and just looked at her and held out his arms, wanting a hug. "Oh you just want to thank me with a hug first? He nodded, "That's so sweet of you, but I can't do that. I would really like to, but I can't, one day maybe. I'm a Vampire, and you're a ghost, and although we are both considered dead, I still can't do that as much as I would love to give you a big hug, I can't, it can't be done, I don't think. Only in Spirit, there now, you had your hug now off to bed with you. Oh you're sacred, oh it's okay you don't have to be. You're just scared this will happen again. Oh, I know I do understand, but I'll keep things safe, that's why I'm here, to be your guardian to watch over you to protect you to keep you safe. I'll be awake until daylight hours, but I will be on high alert, now, until it is all safe to fully hibernate in my coffin." Fricorith nodded telling her to keep watchful eyes out now, before he jumped back into his grave. "Yes I will. I know one day one day, there will come a day, I know it."

Many years had passed by; things changed likewise so would she, the Lord had directed her she needed to be awake and to school herself, she was to prepare herself for more education for in time she would be renewed, to grow to have a new life, to become human again for a time. So she did just that, in the daylight hours she took the study books and regular reading books and went deep in the basement to read there by light of the candles by the coffins, safe from the burning sunlight. At night, Angelique kept watch and tended to things. It was like this for a while until Angelique heard new word from God. She was instructed to leave and go find a new home; there the Lord would bless her. She was to leave everything as is; that included the two children who rested here they were to be left behind. As much as it pained her to do this to leave she did, she obeyed, and moved out but only after praying protection for a great number of hours over the house and every room, and the children, and told the children the night she left, her reasons for leaving. Angelique did as she was told and obeyed God, and moved out of the House of Fallen Trees, to a small home right next door so she was nearby if there was ever any trouble. She was instructed to learn further to study skills more, to school herself, she obeyed. Every night she studded and kept watch of the old house. One day she had a special delivery a Genie Lamp. The Lord instructed to rub it and wish for Youth, Peace of Mind, and a long life. She obeyed wishing for Youth transformed her elder body back to her old teenager body, she had blond hair again! "I'm young again; I'm a teenager, why, why did You want me to do this? I'm not a Vampire anymore either, why, why I, I'm normal." Finally, she got it without having to pray for the answer, she knew God was giving her a second opportunity at life after trying so hard to shorten hers to try to be with her son. Now she could go to College. So taking the peace of mind for permanent platinum Aspiration, and more time added to her teenage years, so she had as much time as she needed; to get scholarships for College. She went to school and took a job, and got some scholarships. With a short time left before aging to an Adult, she was told to go to Crypto Night; to meet an old friend, and let her do to her what was done before. She realized what God meant when she met up with the same Vampire who turned her the very first time. Being turned again turned out to be a blessing, not only no more aging and more time to work on skills and scholarships. It seems you can get a scholarship for that was well, being 'dead' as well. So with the Vampire cure in her inventory, she furthered her education until she was ready for College. Only then, did she take the Vampire cure, right before leaving for College. There, she grew up to a Young Adult, as she entered College. At College, Angelique graduated top marks it was only then that she found her true calling, it was to teach. "Please look after this old house, and the children, and the family nearby, please let no harm come to any of them while I'm away. Please children guard the house; I did this for you for many years. Now you are quite old enough, to do this on your own, to look after things while I'm gone. I will come back, to check on things, and to visit you as well, to see how things are, but it is now your jobs to guard and to look after things to watch out for evildoers, that may come on this lot." During her years at College however, she returned a few nights just to check on things, but for the most part, the 2 children would now look after the place, under the watchful eyes of God, until she returned to being their guardian of them and the house after College. However, for now, the Lord had instructed her she needed to now go and teach others and to grow. Even though Angelique was now officially on her own, she had remained nearby the estate living in town, but would often go visit the house and even sleep in one of the coffins at night, to just be near the children.


	2. Visitors

**Author's Note:** Yup like I said you may recognize Pam, Greg, Trinity, and Sidney, and yes they are the same ones, but they completely separate characters, from the other story, this story though similar are completely separate from one another. Their names are about the only things that are the same; although some of the same issues in the story that are taken from my other story to come up both are completely separate stories. Now that I got all that cleared up, on with the next chapter!

Visitors

During one of those years at College, there was only one set of visitors to the place, a family. They had up and moved, she had a job as a teacher, him more into the paranormal, took a job in that. There was a great demand in Pleasantview for more teachers, and there were a few paranormal actives to investigate here, but if it all turned out to be a big joke, he would take his second passion, medicine, they could always use more doctors. Asleep in the backseat, was their little girl, a toddler. "Shouldn't be too much longer, looks like we're just entering the shopping and downtown district of Pleasantview now." A few seconds later Trinity woke up and stirred in her car seat. "Ohh look who's awake; we're almost to our new home, Trinity."

She had been halfway potty trained and a small start in walking and bit of talking. She hadn't really been sat down and taught to talk yet, but she could say a few words as she stretched and wiggled in her car seat, "Pee-pee," wiggling and giving them that look.

"Are you wet," he mother asked.

"No, no wet, need pee-pee," wiggling a bit, to let them know she had to go, but wasn't wet yet, but needed to go soon, "a pee-pee, need a pee-pee!"

"Oh boy; got to find some place to stop for a pee. I know I have to go pee-pee too pretty badly too, but can wait though until we get to our new home."

"I have to go pee too."

Laughing, "Guess I'd better stop somewhere so we all can go potty." He kept driving a bit, and spotted the old house, as good as spot as any, and pulled up into the driveway, and looked at the place for a few seconds, trying to determine if the place was empty, or not. Greg saw it, a figure moving in the house, "Oh I thought I saw something or someone moving in there. So looks like someone is home, I'm sure they'll let us use their bathroom." Jogging up to the front porch, as his wife Pam unstrapped Trinity from the backseat car seat while he went up and knocked on the door. "Hello, anyone there, we just really need to use the bathroom, can you let us in?"

Fricorith had agreed with his cousin Gvaudoin, he would take the day shift, and Gvaudoin took happily, the night shift, to look after the house. So he, as odd as it was for a ghost to be out wandering the grounds in the daylight hours he was inside the house finally having a look around when they pulled up. Words the man was speaking he did not understand, not one word but he came over and peered out the window. He didn't understand why they were here, or what they wanted. Fricorith was quite wary of these Sims, not really afraid and terrified, but had he been alive he sure would be, not knowing why they were here, knowing what had happened in the past. He sensed there was nothing evil about them, he sensed that God was in, and with them, but did not understand a word they said. He was very wary though almost to the point of him been scared, or at least he would be if he wasn't dead and with God. It didn't help even in life he was and still is very shy of strangers, and strange, was exactly what they were to Fricorith, very strange, looking, at least in dress. Fricorith's figure went invisible as looked out the window at them first before he passed right through the wall to get a look at these strangely dressed Sims. He needed to go out and see them himself to figure out why they were here, what they wanted, did they intend ill will or harm? "What do you want? Who are they God; and what are they doing here? I don't like this, why are they here? What do they want?"

"Please anyone home, it's an emergency…"

Why did he look so freaked out, maybe something was wrong, was, is, there something wrong? "Has something bad happened, or maybe they need help. Do they need help, I don't think they are evil, but why are they here? Why no one but our spirits live here now." Not only did they speak completely different languages, but Fricorith's speaking was not the kind that was heard. Fricorith however could sense it their hearts, at times heard what sounded like words, but not only was it a problem, in that the language he did not understand it, really it wasn't the same language he spoke in life or death, but he did not hear it well whenever they spoke, it was the same only worse for him. It was like trying to talk through, or under, water, it was just sound, basically like there was no distinguishable words just very garbled. In simple words, the dead were not allowed to communicate to the living and likewise especially the living they were not allowed to communicate with the dead unless they did it through God/Jesus in prayer. The only acceptation to the rule came in the form of babies, toddlers, and some very young children, who were still at that age where they could easily see and sense the spirit realm, as they had come from Heaven.

"Maybe no one is home, Greg, looks pretty old and rundown."

"I know, Pam, but I saw someone, someone is home. Please, my little girl just wants to use the potty, so she doesn't wet her pants. Please do the right thing, she's just learning how to use the potty, do the right thing, don't make her have an accident."

Words again he didn't understand. "I don't understand anything they say. It must be a different language, or maybe because I'm dead, perhaps both. It's just sound, I don't hear any words they say. Ohh what a cute toddler they have," cooed Fricorith loving young ones, and had a closer look at her. It was the one thing that easily melted him and his shyness away as he went over to see the little one.

Trinity was whining and was getting antsy now, she wanted to pee soon, or she might have an accident she did not want at all! Trinity looked right at Fricorith and pointed to him she saw Fricorith despite the fact that he was invisible. She smiled at the teenager she sensed he was a good Sim that he meant no harm, and dared to talk to him about her problem to let him know. "Pee-pee, pee-pee," she cried and squirmed and crossed her legs as held a hand on her bladder area, it wasn't that bad, or really at the urgent stage yet, but figured it just might help things to move along faster to get her to a potty sooner. "Need pee-pee."

He smiled and nodded ah, that he understood, he heard the little girl and actually what she said. "Oh she needs to, oh of course, that must be it, why they are here." Trinity she at least was apparently speaking his language or he could at least see plainly the urgency of the situation. Though being dead he had no use to do that anymore, but he understood why they were here now, the little girl just needed to relieve herself, and he promptly went back through the wall and unlocked and opened the door. So long as there was not any trouble, and they promptly left afterword, he had no problem letting them in, to go relieve themselves; it would be very rude to not do that. Do on to others, after all, and be polite, to help the needs, of others, even simple needs, such as this. After all, if he was alive, he would expect no different if for some reason he suddenly had an urgent urination need come up, and politely asked to come in, and relieve himself, of course he would expect the same, and answer to be, yes.

"Thank you so much," and dashed in the door, behind him his wife carrying their toddler, and looked around, empty, no one home, or so it appeared, to be an empty lot home. Although apparently, no one was here he looked around to see who opened the door and more importantly, where the nearest bathroom is. "Uh, where's the bathroom?" No answer.

"Well looks like no is here but someone must have opened that door. Well no matter, they have to have a bathroom. I really hope they have a bathroom."

He hadn't been in in the house since before he had died, he just observed the work he could see from the outside how it was fixed up and repainted, but he never seen any of the work or changes that had transformed the whole inside, until today. From what he understood and could see being done this Rainelle was just keeping up the grounds keeping up the place and repairs and updating things and such especially since that was what she pray told them that was what she was doing or was being done until she was murdered. It was Fricorith's good reason for being on high alert now, to stave off the evildoers on the property. Although most of it was like it was before their deaths similar in many ways, new or fresh paint/wallpaper and cleaned up, but a lot had been changed, too, a lot, and had very, modernized stuff now, he never seen before or would had a clue what it was. However he knew exactly where they were, one in each room, what the little girl needed to use and Fricorith was about to go on upstairs to go fetch one for her, when he remembered, being a ghost he really couldn't do certain things. Right, he could not really exactly go fetch it but he could show himself to them and then show them where it was so it could be used. "I'll go get…," looking at the female going up the stairs but the man had remained downstairs, "Where are you going? Oh yes it is up there, right in my room, there's one in each room she must be going to find a chamber pot."

"Hello anyone home?" Greg called out looking around it was silent too silent. "Someone has to be here, who would have opened the door if no one was home?"

"Maybe the door was open and the wind blew it open, I don't think anyone is home or lives here for that matter, Greg," Pam said.

"If that's the case, I don't think anyone will mind."

"I'll check upstairs for one, you look down here for one," said Pam as she took off upstairs with Trinity to find the bathroom.

Greg peered in the door leading to the deep basement. "Whoa, that is some basement this place has here. Wow, running up and down those stairs, would certainly give you your exercise, without a doubt." No bathroom there, and as he closed the door, and turned around, "Whoa, oh, y-you you're a ghost." The young lad only gave him a funny look like he did not understand a word he had said, and he didn't, but Fricorith probably guessed Greg was startled by the fact he was looking right at a ghost. The lad was dressed in very old clothing of an era or two gone by. "Ohh, this is so not a good time to spook me, I kind of got a full bladder," and prayed as he had been instructed in his work to not tamper with the fire of God but to pray to Him to transfer the message to the dead. Praying, "Lord, transfer my words to him, so he hears them, so he understands what I say. I know this is the way it needs to be done to communicate with him, Lord instruct him if he needs to speak with me to pray to You God and then I will hopefully hear what he says too. Please tell the young lad this it is not a good time to spook me my bladder is fairly full, and I would be very unhappy if I was spooked right now and be frightened and wet my pants. Tell him after I relive myself the lad is welcome to give me a little scare if he likes, especially since I'm a Knowledge Aspiration and enjoy being spooked by ghosts. Please tell him sorry for disturbing you we just need to use the bathroom; my little girl needs to use the potty really badly."

Fricorith gathered from what he was doing he was praying, oh and praying he loved to do, and understood perfectly. Then suddenly he looked up boom got the message from God what the man had said. Fricorith was amazed, he got all of that, some of that he didn't quite understand the Aspiration bit he was new to it still, but the rest he got and fully understood. He understood he was praying to God to transfer the words, the message, likewise, he in turn, did the exact same, so he was heard. "Oh I will not, I will not, after you relieve yourself I will, if you like, me to do that if that is something you would like." Though the language was very different and the words not only had to be transferred over into the other's native language as well as to the words the other understood. Fricorith had still gotten the message, and prayed one right back. Likewise, Greg had to get the words Fricorith had pray-spoke translated to the language Greg spoke and to his modern words. "Follow me I will show you where one of the chamber pots are, so your daughter can use it as well as yourself."

Getting the massage, 'Follow me I will show you where one of the toilets are, so your daughter can use it as well as yourself.' "Oh wow, this so strange, and wonderful, how the communicating with the dead works, this is so fascinating this is the first time I ever done it. I got your message though so I heard what you said, what about you, can you hear what I say or rather pray," he pray said.

"So did I yes. It would be very rude of me if I did not help you out. Yes I hear you."

"Wow I can sense feel God's presence here with me, I feel His hands on my shoulders. If I didn't feel that doing this, I would be running for the hills right now. What about you?"

"Oh yes so do I, God He is right here, the Lord is right here, yes it is the same with me, He is mediating our words for us. Let me help you to find the chamber pot. Although obviously I have no need to urinate and defecate anymore, but if I were still alive I would expect the same treatment if were in the same situation." Fricorith did not think let alone knew how many years had gone by let alone of how much or what has changed, or what Rainelle had done to update this whole house. Namely, that the use of chamber pots was updated, the new version of a chamber pot was a fairly new word for him toilet or potty well surprise, surprise, when Fricorith went to his old room. He looked around he then looked under the bed and went so far as haunt raising it up a bit and then checked around. Talking to himself not pray-speaking it to Greg, "My chamber pot, where is it, I had one in my room, and hmm, that lady must have moved it, somewhere." Oh dear is all Fricorith could think of that little girl will wet herself if he did not find one soon and the parents would also be terribly uncomfortable as well. Maybe in another room, he checked his cousin's room, same problem and then his parent's room, and aunt and uncle's room, and same with his grandparents, no chamber pot. "Where did Rainelle put our chamber pots? I cannot find our chamber pots, anywhere." It had taken a few minutes to search each room but none were found. Pray-speaking this, "I don't know where they are, we had one in each of our rooms, but they are gone. I'm so sorry."

"Sorry for what, what's he sorry for, and what's he doing, what's gone?"

Meanwhile though it was a bit scary because it was the big potty the big grownup potty Trinity wasn't really ready to use it because she wasn't expected to. Little toddler potty-chair is all she knew, that and she was just plainly stubborn and grouchy. When she was a child, it would be Greg's job to try to encourage her to be nicer, she was fully outgoing but very grouchy, and too playful maybe for their liking, but with some encouraging that could all be changed for the better. For now, Trinity let mother know of her displeasure, and what SHE wanted to do, and SHE plainly refused outright very naughtily as to what mother had in her mind and asked her to do, for her own good. No she would not do that, and SHE would do what SHE wanted to go do right now, not at all what her mother wanted her to do and not what Trinity needed to do. What SHE wanted was nothing to do with it, with using the toilet for its normal intended purposes, but to play in it! "No," crying a bit, as she pointed to it.

"It's okay Trinity, the big potty is the exact same as the little potty you would use. You won't fall in I'll hold you," pulling her tights type pants down and undies Pam put her on. "Okay, go potty."

"No!" Of course she didn't want to go not only was she not used to this but Trinity was being stupidly suborn and disobedient. However she was forced to stay on there to try, but the longer she sat there the more she wiggled to be let off. Trinity had never seen mother use it until now when she was forced to sit and watch mother use it, in case that was the reason, of disbelieving, or confusion, or any fear she had, well now saw it in action and was expected to use it now. Oh but aside from the obvious need to urinate she just plainly wanted to play in it, but mother was not letting her and she fussed about it that she wasn't allowed to play in it. Heck even at their old house she wasn't allowed to do that!

"See same thing as a little potty this is just the big potty, but you can use it just the same. When you become a child that's what you will use, this is just the bigger grownup version of your potty-chair, that's all. Up you go, and try again; I will hold you so you're safe and don't fall in if that's all you're worried or scared about."

Sat back on the big potty again, yet again she refused to go again, and this time after trying to wiggle off of it, she let everyone know her displeasure and unhappiness as she screamed up a storm. As plainly obvious as can be she was being a big fool! "No, no, no," then started the screeching screams.

"I'm so sorry I cannot find the chamber pots, so relieve yourselves outside, I'm so sorry, I can't find them I looked for a chamber pot but can't find one. This worker Rainelle she must have put them somewhere else, but I don't know where, since have not been inside of the house since before I died. Where she moved all the chamber pots, I don't know. Please I'm sorry just please go relive yourselves outside by the trees really it's quite alright you…"

"You can't find the toilets…," screaming, he knew to whom, "Trinity."

Straight transfer, Trinity, in a word confusion, "Trinity, Holy Trinity, you mean God? Dear me I certainly hope you are not misusing the Lord's Name are you? You better not be."

"No my daughter her name is Trinity. She's screaming that's her. I think she might have not have made it, had an accident, wet herself wet her pants."

"Ah I see, sorry I thought you were swearing or, misusing God's Holy Name. Oh but that is lovely a lovely God-name, beautiful. Oh dear so she wet upon herself, I'm sorry that happened, I did not want that to happen. My apologies, I'm so sorry, I did not want this to happen, at all. Sounds like she's a little upset with herself, just give Trinity a little wash, she will be fine. Again I'm sorry I could not find it in time before that happened."

"Neither did I want that to happen. Oh well accidents happen." They were now in the hallway and Trinity was screaming on the floor and holding herself and kicking the floor throwing a tantrum when Greg came downstairs followed by Fricorith. "What's going on, did she have an accident?"

"No, not yet, but she refuses to use the toilet, and I'm sure she's not afraid of using it the toilet, but she's just refusing it altogether. I showed her I went right in front of her and put her back on but she screamed out she doesn't want use it."

"Stubborn little Taurus I don't know what to do with her when she gets like this."

Then she saw Fricorith. "Greg, I think this place is haunted let's get out of here, there's a ghost right behind you."

"I know I think he's the owner or son or relative of the owner of this house. He was helping me find the…"

Well it didn't take Fricorith long to figure it out. The child was not smelly nor was there any wetness so, just a tantrum bad behavior. In warning to snap the child out of it Fricorith slap clapped his hands together near her face to grab her attention then sternly shook a finger at her. Trinity continued on with only a few seconds break but went right on back to her tantrum, this time however, he made it clear, much clearer, "NO!" A simple thing with toddlers and babies they are much more seeing when it comes to ghosts and spirits at this age, they are also much closer to God at this age, and can discern and sense things much easier and better than adults. There was no need for a pray transfer all heard it, and for Trinity there was no fear she understood this teenager meant no harm, but he meant business, but did not heed it too long.

"Well that was loud and clear," Pam said, there was no need to have the pray transfer, Fricorith just said it loudly to grab the toddler's attention period. Besides English French both meant the same and were said the same, no, only difference was the spelling and the accent! Gesturing that he didn't understand what the lady, who he assumed was the man's wife, had said. "Greg, what is he doing?"

"I don't think he understood you, you'll have to pray if you want to talk with him." Doing that, "She said well that was loud and clear, you saying, no, did you pray that or just say that?"

"I sort of just said it no need to pray for a young one such as this, they are very close to God at this age and can see their guardian angels at times, sense and see thing like spirits or, ghosts, like me, so there was no need. So why is she doing this, I don't think she wet herself to make this much fuss over it, or is she acting badly, why the crying screams?"

"No she didn't wet herself yet, but she just won't use the toilet, she's refusing to use it, and now she's getting stubborn and angry that she is being told to use it but she won't use the toilet. It might be fear because she has never used the toilet before. Still, fear or not, she should just try using it to avoid an accident, and besides, when she's older, she will have to use it."

Fricorith concluded one thing from this, they let her still wet on the grass outside and she wasn't ever held over a chamber pot before and was simply afraid of it. That he got, sometimes children get irrational fears of things, or she was just at that age where she was going through a development stage and this was just a pause to focus on learning something new such as talking or walking. "Oh. If this is a bad temper and more for naughtiness, and she is being insolent or naughty, then discipline her, and tell her to use it, anyway. If it is fear only, and she is not being disobedient, then no need to discipline her. Oh but of course she may relive herself outside that is quite fine with me. Do that outside by the trees, please, take her out there right now, and let her wet out there, if she won't use the chamber pot because she is afraid. She must be still used to that way, if she has never used a chamber pot before."

Oh he got it but didn't understand why he was suggested to wet outside, maybe so Trinity if she was going to wet, oh maybe he meant wet herself yes do it outside not inside. "Here let me give it a try, see if she'll go for me, I have to use it anyway," taking her in the bathroom.

"Where is he going?"

Praying asking as Greg instructed, "He's going to try one more time, to see if Trinity will use the toilet, see if it is fear or not, besides he has to use it too."

"Oh I see, yes, sometimes children just need to be shown there's nothing to be afraid of. I was like that too, for spiders. Then I found out they are more afraid of me than I am of them, and was told what wonderful good they are. So once I saw that there was nothing to be afraid of, and the good they do especially, I was fine, now I like spiders. So I guess the chamber pot is in there now."

Getting the rest of what he said then this message with the word switch, 'So I guess the toilet is in there now.' "How could you not know where the toilet is, or that it was in there all along?"

"I didn't know where it was, I looked for them, but I couldn't find one. Rainelle must have put one in there, and got rid of all the rest. Being the only one here, before she died, she would really only needed one, maybe two chamber pots. So it stands or reason she got rid of the rest if there was no need for them. It also might be because they are too old and dirty, so she might have gotten rid of them, and gotten a new one, for that reason too."

"Oh yeah if they were sitting around for a few years, it might be better to get rid of them and to get a new toilet. Who though?"

"Rainelle she is buried in the backyard, she was murdered here; her innocent blood was spilled here. We did not ever scare her; she was very respectful of us, and prayed to tell us why she was there what she was doing. She was just looking after our home and looking for our descendants, heirs of my grandfather, orphans, he looked after, I understand this; it is their home too, my nieces and nephews. She also made our home, nicer better looking. It is very much the same but also different looking since I was alive; she made our home look better. I like it but a lot of it is, new, very strange to me. I have no idea what a lot of these things are, I don't understand them."

"Oh overseer of the estate, she kept up the house. So yes, they do that, they look after an estate fix it up if need be and look for a Will and Testament what the dead's wishes were concerning money and hears and estate, who gets what when someone dies. So yes, if there were other heirs, they would have to be looked for. It's usually also their job, to look after an estate like this, if it's to be kept in the family, if it needs fixing up, that's what they do, they will have it repaired fixed up to make it safe and in good use for whoever. New things you probably don't know what they are. If you have been dead for many years, things will be a lot different. Just looking at your clothes I can tell that you have been dead for a very, very long time." Fricorith had old era clothes on not the red shirt and skull choker and black pants he normally has on; so try think Little House on the Prairie or a western type show like that, maybe Rococo type of clothes from an era like that.

"Yes, I know many years have passed. I only wish to know one thing where my mother and father's graves are. I wish they were here so that we could see each other when we come out. I see them up in Heaven, but I wish to have their graves here, it upsets me, likewise with my cousin. Our guardian moved them; somewhere, I wish she hadn't done that."

"Guardian, so, who is your guardian, you mean God?"

"Oh yes but it was a woman she was a Vampire, now she is normal again she changed she was an elder then she was a teenager. Then the last time we saw her she was older like you but still young like me, a teenager. She left to go somewhere, leaving us in charge to look after the house, my cousin and I. She came back one day looking very strange she was older like you but young like me, strange. It was scary how she had made herself young, a teen like magic and I don't like it. She told us to take rounds to protect the house, we obey, my cousin Gvaudoin she looks after watching in the night, I look after the day, for anyone coming here to cause trouble. I know you aren't here for trouble, but that's what we watch for. Our guardian she left to better herself, to learn, school she said."

"Oh Young Adult it sounds like it sounds like she went to College. She was an elder," Fricorith nodded, "oh, she might have gotten a Genie Lamp, it is a magical lamp, and she must have wished for Youth that would change her back to a teenager, if she wished for Youth. About 30 years ago now we have had College but even then most didn't go to College, but nowadays most do; it's still an option to go to College when you're a teenager. That's probably what she did she wished on the Genie Lamp for Youth was made a teenager again and took the opportunity to go to College. A Young Adult is a cross between your adult body, but the rest is all teenager, to you I'm sure it was strange and scary what she did to herself, but she's good it sounds like she didn't do it to be evil. Genies can grant wishes and that is a wish they can grant. It gives you a chance to relive your youth. College if you don't know is more schooling more school."

School he understood, "Oh more education school, oh that's wonderful, yes. Yes, I think I now understand what she did, maybe God wanted her to do this she did say it was the Lord's bidding so she leaves and He would look after us, but we also had to keep watch of the house too. When she was here she looked after the place as well as guarding the house. All I know is her first name is Angelique, and I don't know why she choose to do this, to look after us, and this house, but she was in a sense just like Rainelle just keeping up the place but she also kept us safe from evil intruders. They already once dug us up to change us all to give us this purpose."

"Purpose, what purpose, you were resurrected once before?"

"Resurrected? No, they were stopped they were going to do that though; by evil means is what Angelique said. Our bodies were dug up our spirits were still in this form like you see me now; and my soul is with God right now. They started to dig up our dead bodies to try resurrecting us for their magical experiments and to try giving us a purpose Aspiration, to test Grilled Cheese whatever this is. They were using, or were going to use, evil means, to bring us back, by magic dark evil magic."

"Whoa, so they dug you up to try giving you an Aspiration, to try to test out the Grilled Cheese Aspiration? Was this Sim you speak of green colored green skinned by any chance?"

"Yes! Very green, her skin was green, and she looked so evil very scary."

"Oh she was a witch then, an evil witch; until recently, that was the only way to resurrect a Sim was to use an evil witch to bring you back from the dead. Trust me you do not want to be resurrected that way. Nowadays there is a good way to bring Sims back from the dead, as if they were never dead, by going through God and the Grim Reaper to do it, a sinless way, but you have to pay money for it to be done. Actually my husband is in that career to get that machine."

"Ah I see, so it was evil magic. So what is Grilled Cheese?"

"Grilled Cheese is a food but it is also an Aspiration. We all have one an Aspiration, every Sim has one. From babyhood to child stage, you have the Grow Up Aspiration you Aspire to grow up and learn and grow. Once you become a teenager, you choose your Aspiration your grownup one, Family, Romance, Knowledge like we both have, Popularity, Fortune, Pleasure, and yes Grilled Cheese. You can once you are a teenager, change your Aspiration with a machine. The Grilled Cheesed Aspiration is a backfire Aspiration however; it's what you get if you misuse the machine, when you are not in gold or platinum Aspiration."

"Misuse, so it's a punishment?"

"Uh yes in some sense you can call it that a punishment, that's what Aspiration you will get not the one you wanted if you misuse the machine while your Aspiration is low, in green or red, to change your Aspiration you will get the Grilled Cheese Aspiration. To help you understand it is in some sense a punishment for being stupid or foolish misusing the machine unless it was the Aspiration you wanted. It's stupid like sticking your hand on something hot when you know it will burn you. You can however also choose it as your Secondary Aspiration. So, you have Grilled Cheese, as your Aspiration, is what you're saying?"

"I'm very confused, what you speak of is very confusing, I'm having a hard time understating it what you speak of, but I think I got that. No not Grilled Cheese I think I got one you mentioned I have Popularity, Friendship the Friendship Aspiration. When Angelique sensed them, she came out stopped them, and only allowed it, but, how can I say this… She would not allow the experiment of this Grilled Cheese but we could have one, so we all did get one. But this was done all through God, she prayed to Him to let us have it since it was something we were supposed to have. This was to protect us, so they wouldn't ever try this again. That was the only reason why she allowed it, it was something we were supposed to have, and to protect us, likewise, she got one too, then," he looked over as Greg and Trinity came out of the room, before going on. "At that time, all of us were here, my aunt, uncle, grandparents, my parents, all here, their graves, before we all got our purpose, Aspiration, but after that night, they were all gone." Pausing nearly crying, "Angelique she said she took them, and she put them somewhere so they would be safe, so something like this would never happen again, but she never took us with them, she let us stay here. She said she could not part with us. She assured us they were safe though, and she would frequently go check on them. I only wish to know where they are their graves."

"I wish we could help you somehow. Well, how did it go in there did she do it?"

"Did she relive herself?"

Pray speaking, "It didn't, I asked her if she's afraid but she's not afraid she just won't do it she won't use the toilet. I put her on the toilet, but she refused. Since, I had to pee too, I showed her how to use it, and put her back on, and she still wouldn't use it. So it's not that she's afraid I don't think, I think she wants to wet herself, she's being foolish." As soon as she was sat on the floor, she grabbed herself and started kicking and resumed her tantrum.

Oh foolish Fricorith understood as well as disobedient is what all this sounded and now looked like, there was only one cure for both of those things, and it was one of those things that he would not tolerate, especially out of guest, young or not. "She won't use the chamber pot, so it is not fear; she is just being disobedient then?"

"Yes she won't use it she refuses to."

"Okay then, so spank her, then, and make her use it, even if she doesn't want to use it, you will make her use it, because you told her to use it. Make her obey by spanking her, if she won't listen, she is committing a sin by being disobedient in what you asked her to do, and so she must be spanked."

"Spank her, did you say spank her?"

"Yes spank her, you do it, or I will. She is a guest in this house, only, and I do expect her to act properly. If you refuse to spank her, I will do it, do I make myself clear?"

"I, I can't do that…we, don't do that anymore, it's brutality."

"Brutality, _this_ this here is brutality, that you do not love her enough to discipline her, when she needs it. Since you won't then I will." There were no more two words about it he made his form more solid so he could do this. Grabbing her up Fricorith glared at her with that 'I mean business so you best shape up,' look, "Stop this nonsense crying at once," he ordered her, "or I will spank you," he warned her. Trinity didn't heed it the warning and continued to scream and wail out in anger and nearly landed a kick on Fricorith, so left with no choice three firm hard swats were applied to her bottom, a yelp of shock and slight pain then silence. Thus proving if not one; she was capable of stopping, and obeying, but it was disobedience, and a rotten temper. "No, no, no more," aside from the bit of a whimper of pain she silenced the tantruming. Then she was promptly taken outside, "So since you refuse to use the chamber pot, (substitute the word chamber pot for potty or big potty) then you can go pee outside, or have your foolish accident outside. Either way I'm not having you, a guest in my home, to be making a mess." Straight outside and to the nearest tree he yanked down her bottoms and undies then scooped her up held her in a squat. He really honestly thought everyone still did this, but even though Trinity had never gone pee this way the position and the cue had the same effect, as it would have done for a baby. "I give you one more chance to do the right thing and relive yourself. Go pee relive yourself, pee, pssss, pssss, pssss, let it out, pssss, pssss." Glancing down as she started, "Yes there we are, yes, now no more of this nonsense and foolishness out of you, and no more crying and bad temper out of you. You disobeyed; you earned that spanking you got. When your father, or mother, asks you to do something, you obey them. When your parents asks you to do something, is for your own good, like now. You had to pee and you could have used the chamber pot when they asked you, and if you had obeyed them, you would have avoided the spanking you got. However, it was your disobedience that earned you that spanking, not any fear, you had if any. I will see to it that they understand this, from now on, to spank you to discipline you." Like Greg and Pam had done with pray-talk-transferring the message or words spoken, this wasn't so needed with toddlers and some young children she without the need to have it pray-transferred heard that loudly and clearly, and had took it to heart. The only transfer was the exchange of languages from Fricorith's mother tongue, to Trinity's mother tongue, that was it, but the message was the exact same, aside from chamber pot being switch to toilet or potty or big potty. She knew then how foolish she had been; her mother had told her that the toilet was just the same as the potty, and yes, she would have to use it when she was older. Trinity looked up at Fricorith and looked apologetic as well as relieved, "I know you are sorry and I accept you apology I love you and pardon you for your misbehaviors in my home," and gave her a little cuddle.

"What is he doing to Trinity?"

"He's," looking down as her water was flowing out, "getting her to go pee. I know you are getting her to pee but what are you doing exactly, is this, your form of discipline?"

"This no not really but yes in a way I'm just helping her pee, you said she didn't want to use the chamber pot or it might have been maybe at first, because she was afraid of it, for some reason, so she must still be used to going pee this way still. I just gave Trinity a chance relieve herself and well as to redeem herself, which she did, she looked at me apologetically and so I forgave her. It's fine with me, she goes this way; it's more comfortable to squat even for a pee. If I were alive I too like go pee this way, squat, but I'm far too old now to need this help, to be held like this," and started laughing. "Still she was being disobedient if she was truly afraid of the chamber pot she would have showed you that, but it was clearly disobedience." Fricorith waited until Trinity finished her pee then bonce dripped her dry and then handed Trinity to her mother and then to Greg only he scared him! This spook; was only to not only spook him as Greg had asked, but mostly, to instill in Greg the Word of God about children and obedience, and how to deal with acts of disobedience, to make Greg realize this, if he refused to discipline her, that it showed that he didn't love her. Finally Greg saw it this 'expert' in childcare was wrong and they really should be listening to what God says about how to raise godly children and yes He does say in His Word to spank them, and exactly how to do it, calmly, lovingly, and **_always,_** doing it with their or your child's wellbeing in mind. To show the child that sin has very real and very painful consequences in life that spank=pain, sin=pain, to make that connection, so as to try their best not to go astray, that it was an act of love and kindness, and lead them to God to obey Him especially.

"I, think we should leave now. Thank you, Fricorith, for all your help; you've been a blessing to our family. Ironic thing is, that's our family name Blessing, but it is you who has blessed us. Thank you again, Fricorith Tricou, thank you."

"You're welcome. I was more than happy to help you out. May God go with you in peace and His blessing with you and your family." With that, he departed in a mist back to his gravestone as soon as they left in that strange horseless carriage.


	3. Teacher's Pet

Short chapter I think after if I don't add one or more chapter's in-between the next 3+ chapters I already got I will start with needing bilingual proofreaders. I will need readers who know French as Microsoft Word translating it, and Google Translate, don't always play nice. For the most part I will try to keep it pretty much English but italicized for when they are speaking in French, with bits of French thrown in there and translated here and there. Heck I'm learning French as I go, I knew a little before, but now I will learn even more, fun! So please if I mess it up or if the translators aren't doing it justice please let me know!

Teacher's Pet

She met many children some she was fond of, some she was not. One little scamp was a joy to teach his impish spirited nature not only made him egger to learn but a joy to teach as well, he was one of those kids who just wanted to please, be told what to do. He wasn't so much a naughty boy, as in he caused trouble but he was spirited a bit, however if this wasn't directed in the right place or right way, it could be a train wreck just waiting to happen. He loved to learn and she made it a joy for him, but everything else was the big problem, pulling him in all directions, most not good. She had determined that this young lad needed her special attention and one on one, guidance, as far as teaching him French went. "That's it, Dusty, all for today. Your parents will be here soon to pick you up, so you best get ready."

"Awww, but I want to learn more French."

"Oh and I thoroughly enjoy teaching you French, Dusty, and don't let anyone else know this," whispering it, "but you're my favorite student to teach." It was the truth little Dustin Broke was her favorite student to teach, he was always so focused and enthusiastic to learn, well at least when it came to learning French, everything else was a bit distracting unless it peaked his interest somehow.

"And you're my favorite teacher. You always make it so fun to learn and so interesting."

"It's my specialty; if it's fun, then it's easy to learn things, and a joy to learn, anything. It's also easy once you learn how you learn the best too as well. It's late though, you should be getting ready to go home," the boy had voluntary even begged to have the extra weekend tutoring to learn French; he really wanted to learn it. Plus his teacher being so pretty and making tasty crêpes didn't hurt either. So it was a fair tradeoff he got a few extra hours in to learn, and to her, very enjoyable hours, to teach him, more French. She agreed to this, and teaching him French period, provided Dustin was serious and he worked hard at learning his French lessons then yes, she will make him some crêpes, and that worked for him, he had earned that treat. At the end of all his lessons each week he not only got his crêpes but years later he got his teachers' recipe on how to make her yummy crêpes too, they weren't the crêpes suzette but a special fruit desert crêpe.

"Miss. Angelique, where do you go after you're all done teaching?"

"I, go home."

"I know, but what I mean is, I don't see anyone picking you up or anything like that. Where's your home? You know, in case I want to visit you, or need to have my French lessons at your house, where do you live?"

"Well in town, I don't really have a home I stay at anymore, but have a house that I stay at."

"Oh. Do you have a husband?"

"No, no I don't. I can't, I was hurt and I can't really, I don't think I'm the marrying type."

"What about kids?"

"You're my kids, all of you, all my students."

"I don't mean students, don't you want to have kids, real kids, of your own one day, or adopt?"

"I have, had, a child, he's dead, I uh, don't want to go through what I did to have another one."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I don't know," his lip quivered before sniffling and crying.

"Oh don't cry."

"He's dead, oh no, I made you sad I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. That's my worst fear, I'm sure it's yours and you had to live through it!"

"No you didn't know. Sometimes it's better to talk about these things. It's just you," sighing deeply before she continued, "uh see, I uh well uh... Do you know how babies are made?"

"Umm kind of, a lot of love and then a small part of mommy and daddy go together to make a new baby, but most of the rest is up to God to do. Then it takes a long time to happen, a baby to come, be born, I guess it needs time to grow in mommy's special baby home. I've seen a few moms with big bellies, and mommy and daddy are talking about making me a big brother, maybe in a year or two."

"Right, ideally, that's how it works. It's done in a loving way like you described where they want to have a baby. But sometimes, that's not how some Sims, are made. Sometimes some bad Sims do that, it, to hurt a woman, to make someone pregnant to have a baby, they do it in an unloving way; they do it to harm or hurt someone. I was a victim of that."

"Oh no, but why, why did that happen?"

"I don't know, some are just, evil, just are evil. So I was hurt and well got pregnant because of it, not that I wanted it to happen or to get hurt or have a baby, but I was glad to have him, my son. Oh, I loved him so much, but I was just maybe too young and hurt. I was able to care for him feed him and loving him all that important stuff, it's just when I had to look at him, I had a lot of bad pain hurt, from what happened. So I needed help, so the only help I could get at the time was through Social Services by agreement I would leave him in their temporary care until after I got some help. I needed to talk to someone, not my parents who still believed I had purposely gotten pregnant not raped. So I left my son my baby, nearly a toddler, in the care of Social Services, to go talk with someone, counseling, sounded great, and I got all the help I needed. The only problem was they never let me have my baby back, nor would they ever give him back. It wasn't just the fact I was a teenager, and once I got older I could get him back, no, I couldn't ever get him back. Social Services had tricked me out of my baby, they told me if I took the counseling, I could have him back, but they lied to me. I went there to get help because I was living on my own and just need a little help sorting out not only my victimization but help raising my baby because my parents weren't helping me at all. I found out years later when it was sorted out more and the villain was convicted and jailed did my parents realized that I had not lied about what had happened to me. Only by then was it far too late to do anything about it. It turns out it was partly their fault, my parents, for arranging this fiasco, to see if I really was a victim of rape or if I was just lying about it which I was certainly not. Because of all of that even after that I was still never able to get my baby back."

"Did you ever see him again?"

"Oh yes, all the time, when I could, but they still wouldn't let me have him back. Many years passed by my boy grew up and got married. I was bitter and angry that I was never to be a part of his life. I was more bitter and enraged they never let him remember me; they gave him something to make him forget. If I were to walk up to him if he were still alive today he wouldn't even know who I was. I was angry and bitter for many years, I forced myself to age quickly, to end my wretched life, I just wanted to die; the sooner mine ended, the better, I thought, until I lost my son. Only then, did I realize it, how stupid and selfish and foolish I was. Life is a gift and I determined to try to make amends of my mistake in any way that I could to make up for trying to end my life before it was time. In addition, to using the drug they use on orphaned children, to make them stay younger longer, I found a way to stay forever young, to become a Vampire. Decades had passed, and I kept watch. Obeying what God told me to do, I listened, and like I promised Him on the day, I gave my life to Jesus. I told my Lord that I would obey Him in everything He asked of me, as long as He made Himself very real to me and that I knew it was His Voice for sure when He asked of me to do something. I obeyed when God told me to move out of that house, and I was rewarded for it for obeying Him. One day I had gotten a special gift a Genie Lamp and I had wished on it as God had told me to do, wish for youth, peace of mind, and a long life, just as God had instructed me. So, I got a chance to redo my life, to make it right, this time around. God really blessed me, because of that, I can't express how much joy that gift has given to me, to make amends to make my life right, like I should have right from the start. So, during my second chance at being a teenager I was lead to the Vampire that first turned me, and became one of them once again. The first time I was turned, I did it so I could stay ageless to learn all I can about Social Services so I could try to destroy Social Services from the inside out, time to plot. I had also suspended the creep's life who got me pregnant and is in jail to further punish him for doing what he had did to me, to make him pay longer, to suffer more for his sins. I was already getting money from him but that wasn't enough I just wanted to make him suffer his lifelong sentence longer, indefinitely, that was very wrong. It was only after I had seen Social Services kill my child and their family did I finally lose it. I was just dead inside, that was it, I had enough, I gave my life to God that day, I changed, so after that I decided to make amends I would be the deceased's family's guardian, to watch over the family."

"But you're not a Vampire now are you?"

"No, when I wished for Youth I was cured of it, when I was changed from an elder back into a teenager again. After being turned a second time, I took the cure right before I went to College, but I may one day return to begin one. For now though, I still needed to watch over the house though, I still do that, to this very day, I always go there to watch over them."

"So where is that place?"

"I can't tell you. The only thing I can tell you is, if you ever do find that place, that house, you have to be pure of heart, right with God and your intentions have to be pure or otherwise the spirits who rest there will come after you, Dustin. They can both recognize and know the good and God especially in you if you have Him in you or not, you have to be of pure motives, before they will allow you in or too near the house. They will scare you away literally, if you mean ill will. I told them to do this, they watch the place day and night while I'm away or gone. So your intentions must be pure, and right, if you do ever find the house because they will both know it if you are not, the moment you do step onto that property. Though that is not to say if you do find it, and you are not yet saved that they will go after you, to scare you, but they will challenge you to judge your motives, they know, they are in Heaven, in Truth, they know, they will be made to know. Be pure of heart you ever do come to see me, at that old place."


	4. Days of Trouble Brings Days of Peace

**Author's Note:** Alrighty I'm back, sorry for the long wait, but this chapter couldn't be posted until my other story's next chapter was posted. If you get a sense of déjà vu, well it's because a good chuck of the two stories chapters are used in both stories, hence why this one had to wait utile the other one's chapter was finished being written. Might need some tissues towards the end just to warn you.

Days of Trouble Brings Days of Peace

Brandi spent a good part of the day between puking and napping when Beau did; trying to teach him how to walk; which she had managed to finish, though not even bothering to teach him how to talk, since Dustin asked her if he could teach Beau to talk. He had the want for it, and it would help him to get out of his red Aspiration, which she was all for doubly to help him get out of red Aspiration as well as to lessen the burden on her. So that just left like she had with Dustin, potty training, she had made some progress in potty training the boy, but not much. However, Beau was so not easily potty trained, unlike Dustin. In her state of mind of still getting over the shock and now pending worry of how they were going to do this now with another baby on the way and low finances, of just recently finding out she was pregnant caring Skip's last child. All in all simply put, she couldn't think straight. All Brandi knew between her frustrations and worry was Dustin was a little angel when it came to potty training he was so easy, one shot, full bladder, as far as being taught how to use the potty, he was all done. He just needed like most, a little help or a check with wiping when he had a poop. Dustin was quick to get it, though, just like that, he didn't even need Smart Milk and he was done, he even crawled over to the toilet and pointed to it, to let mother now he had to go. Sat on the potty for the transition it was smooth like butter, and Dustin was trained, and he was all done in one shot as if he had Smart Milk in his system. He also liked having a 'toilet' all to himself. Little Beau on the other hand was a bit too diaper trained. Hardest of all were poops he would hold it back, until he was in pain almost, but usually pees were fine with him. Dustin and Beau were similar and very different in that. Dustin even as a baby only had a BM every other day, which was normal for him. They came to find out Dustin used up most of what he ate, so he didn't need to do that as often, and his BM's were very normal when it did happen. Beau as a baby was doing it every day or more, but as soon as Beau had transitioned over to a toddler, he held them back when it came time to potty train him. So now like Dustin he was only going poop every other day or longer too now, but for completely different reasons. "Beau, just sit there, and relax and try; relax, give it a chance, see if something comes out. You have relax and to be patient sometimes, it will come out." She was sure he had to poop, but again he was probably holding it back.

Beau just struggled and wiggled off and screamed out the only word she was sure that he knew, "NO!" Crawling off Beau was grabbed and sat back down.

"Yes, you are going to learn how to use the potty. I asked you to do something, now obey me, and just sit on the potty," Brandi said gently, "that's all I want you to do. You don't have to go pee or poop in it if you don't have to go, that's fine if you don't have to go, but you will obey me and just sit on it, to practice. That's all I want, is for you to sit on the potty and practice for the sake of just having a practice to get used to using the potty. If you get off the potty before I tell you that you can, you will be punished. If you pee or poop your pants on purpose to defy or disobey me, yes you will be punished. Do you understand me?" Oh yes Beau understood that just fine he nodded, but Brandi knew Beau was just unhappy about it too, as he gave her a very dirty look. Then Beau screamed defiantly at mother's expectations, and pushed her, to see if she really meant it or not. Beau was very much testing her as much as she was testing him. "I mean it Beau, sit here for 2 minutes, and try to pee or poop. If you don't do anything, fine, but you're going to be back on here in 15 minutes to try again, and to practice." Beau just gave her that look; Brandi knew it then with that look, what Beau was probably going to do, try testing her. "I mean it Beau, stay on that potty, or I will punish you for disobeying me," she warned him, fully intent on following through, she had to.

Defiantly to disobey her, he screamed kicked, "No, no, no, no," and then standing up promptly he half squatted and peed on the floor giving her that dirty defying look and walked out and off to the hallway and right off towards the toy xylophone about to sit down and play with it.

"Oh no you don't, I told you what will happen if you disobeyed me, and got up before I let you and do something like that, on purpose," Brandi promptly scolded, and took the toy away from Beau. Now she had a way to get him to do what she wanted to do, what he should be doing. "You don't get this toy back until you are potty trained, and if you continue to be naughty, you won't get it back until you can use the potty on your own and can talk. You have to earn it back. This is your punishment, as well as a timeout. For not doing as you were told."

"No, no, no, no, mine!"

"I told you what would happen; so now you're being punished. So now, you won't get this toy back, until you earn it back. You're acting like a baby, and little baby's don't get to play with big boy toys, they stay in cribs," and with that she picked him up and put in the crib, "and besides you're in a timeout. Next time you do that on purpose, you will get a firm swat to your behind." Taking the toy she put it up on the dresser, in her bedroom, where Beau wouldn't be able to get at it, got the newspaper, and sat on the living chair to read it quietly while Beau does his timeout.

"No, no, potty, need potty now," trying to use potty training to try to get out of his timeout.

Knowing exactly what he was doing, "You don't have to go potty, don't lie, you went on the floor, on purpose, remember. Since I will not tolerate lies you will clean up the mess you made, as part of your punishment, for lying, and to take responsibility for your actions. Now be quiet, your timeout doesn't start until you're quiet."

Well, that was that, he knew there was a boundary, now, and had he hit it, hard, as he pouted, "Ohh, unh, mmn," and plopped sat down and the crib pouting, upset with himself, he had disappointed mother so, and quietly crying remorsefully, he did his timeout.

"That's a good boy," she said quietly as he settled down and took his punishment. When she had finished reading the article in the paper and she was sure Beau had learned his lesson and he was truly sorry for what he had done, she went over to the crib. "You know why you're in here, right?" Beau nodded. "Why are you in a timeout? Try to tell me." Babble mumbling, he pointed to his crotch then leaned over and pointed to the floor. "That's right you peed on the floor. Was it an accident?" Beau shook his head no and looked upset with himself about it. "So you did it to disobey what I asked you to do, and to test me to see if I was serious?" Beau nodded. "Are you also in here for another reason?" Beau nodded, and pointed to his lips. "That's right you lied to me as well, I will not tolerate any lies. Next time it happens, you will get a spanking and any other time after that you lie, you will be spanked. Do I make myself clear? No lying allowed, or you get a spanking." Beau nodded he got that rule. "Good, because that is one of the rules, no lying, Dustin gets the same, he knows too, he gets a spanking if he lies, and now you know that rule too. Good, now up you go, let's go clean up the mess you made on the bathroom floor." Without squabble about it, he was given toilet paper to mop up the puddle and was watched to make sure that he cleaned it well before he was handed a disinfectant wipe to finish cleaning it up after the puddle was moped up dry with toilet paper. Running the water warm in the sink Brandi helped Beau wash his hands. "Good and I loved your positive attitude as well too, good job." Scooping him in for a big hug, "All is forgiven I love you so much. Now as for going potty and going caca, I want to know, now that I had some time to think about it all. Are you just afraid of going caca?" Beau nodded. "Okay so are you afraid that you are losing a part of yourself when you caca?" Beau whined a bit, "Maybe a bit, well you are not. When you eat food you use the food you eat to help your body grow and make energy to play and learn but not all of it us used up, what's not used up comes out as poop as caca, you're not losing any bit of your body when you go caca. Caca is just the unused food you ate, same with pee-pee, it's just unused liquids you drink. Understand now?" He nodded. "Okay, now are you also afraid of it hurting when it comes out," he nodded vigorously, "well that's your fault there, for holding it in. You can't hold it in forever, you can't; it will come out. But the longer it is held in the more it will probably hurt. As soon as you need to go caca, you should go caca, and it won't hurt, but if you hold it in too long, it might make it hurt the next time it wants to try come out. Is that why you are holding it in?" Beau nodded. "Well, I might be able to help you out there, so it might not hurt so badly when it does come out. But after today there will be no excuses I will expect you to go caca when you have to go, no more holding it in, it's not good for you. If I catch you trying to do it holding it in other than to try to make it to the potty, in other words holding it in on purpose like you have been doing, to be naughty, you will be punished. Do you have to caca now?" He shook his head no. "Well go to the chair, and sit by it, while I'll get something to help your caca come out a bit easier." She was checking to see if Beau was complaint and now obedient and had learnt his previous lesson on the importance of obedience, Brandi nodded in approval happy he got that lesson as he toddled off to the chair and sat by it. Grabbing 2 cotton balls and 2 Q-Tip's and big the container of Vaseline, Brandi came out of the bathroom. "Good boy for listening to mommy. That's what I like to see." Getting some olive oil from the cupboard Brandi soaked a cotton ball and a Q-Tip with it. "Get your pants down and your diaper down or off for me, and then I can help you. You're not getting a spanking, I'm just going to help you caca or make it easier to caca when you do have to go caca." Not having a clue but Beau nodded and he pulled down his pants and wiggled his diaper down to his ankles. "Now this might be a little bit uncomfortable but it will help to soften up your poop, so it's a little easier to push out." Sitting on the chair, she handed Beau the Vaseline container and the other cotton ball and Q-Tip. "Hold that, for me, I'll need that in a minute or two. Up you go," picking him up and putting him over her lap and took the olive oil soaked cotton ball first and put it up his rectum slightly. Beau whined out and wiggled a bit not liking this. "I know you don't like it, I don't like it much either, but it's your fault for holding your caca in, this is what happens. I don't like this either, but it has to be done. This will help you to caca and to make it a bit softer so it's a little less painful when it comes out, but maybe you'll learn for next time not to hold it in. I meant what I said Beau, I catch you purposely holding your caca in, you will be punished. There are no more excuses for that."

"Oh, no, no," he whined.

"You have been warned; that's that, don't do it, don't hold you caca in, on purpose, and you won't be punished, simple as that. If you have to pee or caca let me or Dustin know and we'll help you right away and put you on the potty, and help you out."

"Oh me," he whined but he got it. How sneaky, mama knew, she knew, and she also knew why, there was no hiding it now, he had no choice now but to comply and obey, lest he be chastised.

"Oh me, oh me what," Beau just whined uncomfortably understanding perfectly it seemed that he had gotten himself into this, uncomfortable, situation. More so as the cotton ball was rolled around a bit up his rectum, and whined the, 'oh me' again, that he was quiet uncomfortable. "Oh well, that's too bad," she said as she couldn't stifle the almost satisfied smile, it was funny and yet it wasn't. She had just taken out the cotton ball and was going use the olive oil soaked Q-Tip up there when Dustin came out of his room.

"What are you doing, a spankin'?"

"No, but the next time he holds his caca in, on purpose like he's been doing, he will get one."

"Not good to hold it in, bud. Ooh give me a little dab of that," spotting it in Beau's hands and opens it up about to put a finger in the Vaseline container he smiled. "Got to make my lips kiss-ably soft, for my girl," he said and made a kissing sound as he took the container and smelled it. "Ooh that is what I smell. I'll smell like a baby, but that's alright with me, I like it, I'm sure Angela will love it."

Brandi snapped, something about Angela just turned her, the wrong way, and it sure wasn't just what happened in the past, though that was a big part of it though. "Wait, that was Angela that came over here the other day," Dustin nodded, "are you're sure," Dustin nodded, "you're friends with Angela Pleasant, and not her twin sister, you're sure you know what one is which?"

"Yes, I can tell them apart now, it's not hard to figure out. Why?"

"In that case, since it is Angela, and not her nice sister, you're planning to plant one on, you can just forget it, you are so not kissing Angela Pleasant. Angela Pleasant is nothing more than a big nasty manipulative vile little monster; and I for one will not have you, corrupted, by her!"

"Whoa, what, corrupted, from a little kiss, my first kiss, corrupted, seriously," if you couldn't tell already, he was disbelieving, his mother, would even suggest such a thing, over an innocent little first kiss with Angela, let alone what she called her.

"Oh it's not just the kiss, Dustin; it's what is leading up to and after that first kiss, especially after it. No, I forbid it; I don't want you to even see her."

"You can't do that! That's not fair!"

"Yes I can, I am your mother, and I just did! I forbid you to see her, aside from school, I forbid it, for our own good until you see what I see, I forbid you to see Angela. If I find out you snuck out to go see her I will tear into that behind. I mean it, I forbid it, I don't even really want you to even talk to her," throwing her hands up and shaking her head. Brandi sighed out deeply and she said the sensible obvious thing to her son, as she used his nickname with it to try to get him to realize what she saw, "Dusty, love is blind."

"You are so mean! Yes, I know that's what they say love is blind, but it is you who are blind! Can't you see I love her, I have to…" Trying to find the right words to express it, his want, his desire, in his desperation, that he had to kiss her, nothing came to him, it was empty, a hollow want. It was just his Aspiration desperate to get him out of this red funk, which had rolled up that want. But still he wanted to kiss her, kiss the girl, but he was blinded. Deep down though it wasn't Angela he was in longing for, to kiss. It was someone else, he was just blinded by what he thought was love, out of fear. His mother saw that, plain as day.

"I'm not being mean to you. I know what's best for you. I love you so much, I know it seems mean, unfair, and harsh, whatever you want to call it, but I'm only doing what is right, to try to protect you. You have to trust me, you just don't see what I see," Brandi just sigh groaned loudly, her heart ached to see him so upset, about to cry, she knew how hard of a blow that must be to be forbidden to see her. "Get what you want out of there, if you must," catching Dustin on off eyeing the container of Vaseline, figuring he might still want it for his lips or for his hands or something like that, "I'm putting some of it up Beau's behind to help soften his stool and stimulate him maybe to go."

"Ewww," she held up the olive oil soaked Q-Tip, "still, ewww," and he got a huge gob of it as she inserted the Q-Tip up her youngest son's anus.

"Oh like you need that much put half of that back."

"I think I do need that much."

"For your lips, and maybe your hands, no, put half that Vaseline back."

"Not for my hands, although I'll rub it in," but before she could protest that he put some of the Vaseline back in the container, he squished it in his hands and rubbed them together and into his skin with glops of it all over his hands, then rubbed a bit of it on his lips.

"Seriously, you didn't need that much for just your hands and lips, you're playing with it."

"It's not just for my hands," wandering off towards his room, "soft like a baby's bottom," and put his hands down his pants and on his behind, and rubbed. Dustin made a goofy face as if he was really, really enjoying it too much.

Brandi raised an eyebrow then rolled her eyes, knowing he was messing around and it made her almost laugh, "What are you doing?"

"Rub it in, rub it in, rub it in, feels so good, to rub it in, oooh yeah, oooh rub it in rub it in, rub it in. I donno, being silly I guess, and a little, cheeky. I think rather you spank me than forbid me to see Angela, I really want see her," Dustin said hoping to try change her mind about this or be a little more lenient. Pulling his bottoms down a bit exposing his butt, but considering his long Llama's jersey it being so long it didn't show, as he rubbed the Vaseline more into his behind.

"I'll say, cheeky is right, tisk. Don't push it Dustin, I'm not talking a little tap to the bottom, on this one, I mean you won't sit comfortably for a good long while. Why are you putting it on your butt? Now you got greasy behind and pants or at least undies."

"Do I? Oh, a greasy butt, and undies, let me check," and took that opportunity to casually slip into his room, where he could have a tad bit of privacy to put the Vaseline where he actually wanted it applied, what was left of it; which was on his chest and belly, and a bit down his legs. He didn't know what to feel on the fact he was forbidden to see Angela, it was too unreasonable. It was just like Adam and Eve, in the Garden of Eden, in some sense. Yes, and we all know what happened there. God said that they were forbidden to eat the fruit, for a good reason, it really was for their own good, only they chose to disobey and well, he knew the rest. So if that was the case, here, what was mom saying, that Angela was the snake, the devil, the deceiver…? Perhaps, as his mind slowly wandered back, then he stopped, and he shook his head and that thought out.

Now she was getting a tad suspicious, he was acting weird; he was in there a bit too long to just be checking his pants unless he was changing his underwear. "Dusty, what, what are you doing, are you changing you greasy undies? What were you doing your room earlier, before you came out?" She was about to get up and check to see what he was up to in there, when he came back out, still working it in, but on his arms a bit.

Lost in thought, "Huh, what, what was I doing, oh what was I doing in there, earlier, oh I was doing my homework."

"Really," it was a little suspicious, and suspicious sounding, that Dustin was actually doing his homework, especially without being told to do so, considering his failing grades, not unless that stern lecture she gave him sunk in.

"Really," almost half mocking, because she doubted him he was telling her the truth.

That was a shock so she had every right to disbelieve him without the proof, "Dustin, you doing your homework, without being told to do it?"

"Oh I know, shocking isn't, it call the media, call the presses, Dustin Broke did his homework, without being told for once. I hate school, I hate school, I hate school, public school royally sucks, but at least I did my homework," he said almost a bit singsong like. Brandi just shook her head and looked up smiling for a few seconds nearly rolling her eyes at him. "What not happy, gee I thought you would be celebrating." _Nothing, not even a congratulatory smile now, or good job, or I'm so proud of you, no kiss, no nothing, it figures, it just figures, I try to do one thing right, and nothing. Well whatever I better get used to it, she wouldn't be too happy in a few days when I flunk out. _Dustin was hoping to at least get something like a hug, before that happened. Before she flipped her lid and grounded him till College, oh right, considering what he was doing, he wouldn't be getting in College, at all let alone into Private School like he wanted. Not that she seemed to care all that much anymore, nope too busy with Beau to give a crap about him anymore. Yes, he knew he needed training, learning his sills, but she never had time for him anymore, they used to talk chat a lot, snuggled together on the bed, because they didn't have a couch to do that on. Just a hug, a freaking hug, that's all he wanted right now, is a hug, but she couldn't even get that through her thick head. Hug Beau forget the older child, who spent his whole life with his dad, and remembers him, and is in pain right now, and go console a toddler who barely had 2 years with the guy, and realistically, will probably hardly remember him in a few years. No, let's not go console that child who was _is_ hurting, who hit rock-bottom Aspiration, grew up badly, and now faces his teen years without dad around to guide him in the guy aspect of his teenage years. Who was going to teach him how to shave now, or what to expect in the next few years? He didn't know too much about puberty just that he will be going though it soon, if he wasn't already. Yes, oh but by all means, let's pay all your attention to the toddler who barely cried for more than an hour after dad had died, but gets all the consoling, but the near teen and now teenager gets nothing nada nothing, not even a hug, when he does his homework without being asked for once! He tried to not let it show as he slipped back in his room before those biting tears became a bit too obvious. _Suck it up just suck it up,_ he told himself, not like she cared right now with Beau and now the new baby on the way. He wanted a hug so badly a long mommy loves you so much, hug right now, but the last thing he wanted right now was a hug, as he touched his stomach and shuddered in pain. Praying in French it was the closest thing he could do to pray 'in tongues' after he quietly prayed for the Vengeance of God be done in this matter. "You're sick, and I hate you, for what you did to me. You're so evil you're nothing but evil. You're a bully. Jesus I forgive him, he doesn't deserve it, and I'm still very angry for what he did to me, but I'll forgive the big bully. But I have to say this, if anyone who does that to a child what he did to me deserves nothing but to be shaking in his or her boots, as he feels Your terrible rebuke Wrath and Vengeance, for it is You who has to do all that not me. He is in Your capable Hands now Lord, so do with him as You will. You know if he will ever get saved, if he will ever repent, or if he will ever change not me. I pray that he does get saved, but hope he does not escape for his wrongdoing to me. In that I pray, avenge me, God, avenge me, deal with him as You see fit, please let him be caught and also be punished. Far be it better here and now rotting in jail for all his crimes as he such deserves, with hope, he might repent, and I pray that he will, far better that, then him having to pay for it for all eternity, rotting in Hell. I forgive him, like Steven said, don't hold Gordon accountable for his sins, he doesn't get it what he's doing, besides I forgive him. As far as I'm concerned and can tell the guy is demon possessed and therefore wasn't completely his fault." Though Dustin was justly angry as he said it, he still had prayed the perfect thing the perfect prayer to have it done to Gordon King, to be caught and be punished for all his crimes, sins, and wrongdoings and delivered and saved. Then fell to his knees out of desperation unable to take it anymore he needed help, he didn't know what to do now anymore. Quietly, and in French, _"I don't want to be in this job. I hate it. God, You know if I had known…oh if I only knew ahead of time… I would have never… Tell me what to do, God, oh please, tell me, or have someone, anyone, just tell me what to do. All I want to do is to do something good; or to maybe try helping someone out, to try to make a difference in someone's life, to help someone out. I just feel absolutely worthless right now. Like no one cares, certainly not my mother, certainly not right now it seems, I hate this; I hate it. I want things to change."_ He knew he was a good boy, he always tried his best to do his best what he should, but now it didn't seem like it was enough, anymore everything was just wrong. Not to mention just plainly confusing as heck now. Dustin was being fed way too many of the enemy's lies and now believing too many of them. Sniffling Dustin tried to be quiet, about it, he could hear Beau whine uncomfortably. "Please help my brother to poop to have a caca and it not hurt him to go poop caca, or at least not so bad that he foolishly tries to hold them back like he's been doing," he quietly pray asked.

Well God intervened, as Beau sensed it something was terribly wrong with his big brother, he looked up pouting and whined and looked over at the door. Between the cotton ball and Q-tip stuck up his butt and now something wrong with Dustin, he had had quite enough! "Aaaaaah, no, no, n-o-o-o, unh, mmn!" and wiggled and fused to be let down. Rather than what he wanted, he was hugged and cuddled. "No," and screaming loudly he looked at the door. _No, not me Dustin, Dustin,_ he thought, how could he get through to her, or at least get her to let him down so he could see what was wrong. _Can't lie, spanking. Want to learn to talk! Have that want too. Dustin said he would teach me how to talk, mommy said so too, after school. When is after school? I want to learn how to talk; I can't do that right now so well. _Screaming loudly and pointing to the door then he smiled, he knew how he could get Dustin out of his room, he would have to, if mama made him. Oddly, what she had done had made that need arise. Despite the pain that he might ender getting it out, he took it, the opportunity, as it presented itself, to help out his older brother, "Potty!" _Hey, I said a new word, yay for me!_

"Oh it worked great, thank you for telling me, I'll take you. And you said a new word and now that you know that word, you can say it, when you need to pee or caca. Let's go potty, I'll help you."

Yes, just what he wanted to hear. "NO! Uh," and pointed to the door, "Duh, Duh, no mmm no ma, no mama, no, Duh potty."

"Dustin you want to Dustin to take you to the potty?"

Nodding, "Duh, Duh," pointing to the door, trying to say Dustin, or Dusty, 'Duh' was about the closest thing to his name he could get, right now.

"Okay," promptly to the door, she opened it; there Dustin was staring out the window at the pool, with an empty look on his face, what she caught as he looked partly over when she entered the room. She knew, he was probably upset right now, but didn't know why for sure, if he was just sad, and missed his dad, and finally ready to cry, or more likely just sulking over the fact he was forbidden to see Angela. "Beau, he wants you to take him the potty."

"I heard," he said husky, so much that it surprised him, so it was obvious now he was, and was about to cry again, and bit his lip, in a mere futile attempt to hold back his tears. Why did it have to be so hard? Why? He was so angry he just wanted to scream, to punch the wall, to go punch Gordon, to scream like Beau did, to throw a big temper tantrum, anything. If he could trade places right now with Beau, for 5 just 5 measly minutes, to be held, the one being held in her arms right now. Back to being a toddler, back to being held in mom's arms like that. Back to when dad was still alive, or back to the time that his mom understood him without him having to say it, he was hurt or hurting, she just knew, intuitively. Okay, realistically 15 minutes, 5 minutes was cutting it too short. Guess she doesn't care, maybe she doesn't even want me around anymore, maybe that's why she distanced herself like she did, and now is just being a mean old hag, the rotten vile evil lying thoughts raced in. Dustin paused for 10 seconds, before he turned around, long enough for him to get angry rather than stay sad and upset.

"Uhm maybe show him how it's done too, just, s-i-t, when he's older, you can show him that." She paused as she tried to assess what he was feeling, why he was obviously upset; as he continued to stare out his window blankly, as she shook her head. "Beau needs to go, Dustin, now. Look, if you're upset with me forbidding you to see Angela, well, get over it, already," in some strange way she really was looking for it, the reason, and wanting the big blow out, for all the tears, all the anger, something, anything, to get them to talk, for him to tell her what was wrong. For him to open up, like he used to do, to be able to tell her anything, before, Skip, died. He was holding it back, holding it in, and it was eating up, from the inside out, she could see it, so she had hoped it would help hit his breaking point. But that look she got that empty stare filled with hopelessness, and underlying anger as Dustin turned around, muttering something under his breath. It took her mind a few seconds to refocus, to realize what he said; and longer to translate it, long enough that Dustin was in the bathroom by then, with the door locked. "Shut up and that's not the problem you have with me at the moment. What's wrong with you Dusty, and what happened to my nice outgoing sweet little boy, who could tell me any and everything?" Scanning the room, she pulled open his schoolbag and sighed deeply. "Oh, Dustin, why, why did you do this?"

_"__Tais-toi, tais-toi, ce n'est pas le problème que j'ai avec toi en ce moment__,"_ Dustin said half quietly. Turning around he grabbed Beau out of her arms and frowning he stormed off to the bathroom. Dustin pulled down Beau's pants and pretty much tore off his diaper tossing it angrily onto the floor before stomping on it. "Stupid diaper, you don't need it. If you wet your pants a few times you will begin to detest it, besides you're a big boy and big boys don't need or wear diapers they wear big boy underwear. On the potty, there you go. Tuck you penis in, in case you have to pee as well, that's right. Go potty try to poop caca. I'll go potty with you on the big potty." Dustin tucked himself in as well, as he looked over at Beau as he sat on his potty trying to move his bowels while he sat on the toilet, slowly trickling away, and in deep thought. Dustin still wanted to teach Beau to talk, he had that want, still locked, especially now, it had to stay locked; now that mom made it so he wasn't allowed to go see Angela. She couldn't do that to him, at least not without giving him a chance to say bye or tell her he wasn't allowed to see her now, except in school, it was too much just to cut her off like that without an explanation at least. She even got to point she wanted him to cut her off completely from his life, not even talk to her at all, even at school. Mom just couldn't do that, not without letting him go explain to Angela why they weren't allowed to see each other anymore. Hey, yeah, maybe if he explained that to mom, maybe he could, go see her and sneak in that kiss. He sat there for over 2 minutes thinking it out and flicked the lock between those 2 big wants, kiss Angela, teach Beau to talk, couldn't he do both? It wasn't just the fear of the thrashing his behind would receive, if he did dare to try disobey her, he didn't want to lose her trust or to disappoint mother, period. It was bad enough that they had gotten estranged as it is already, he didn't want to make it worse. Dustin looked over at Beau, who pouted at him then smiled at his older brother, seemingly sensing the emotional distress he was under. He locked the want on teaching his brother to talk, and nodded. No, family first, besides if, like she said, she really loved him, and it really was out of love, that she forbade it, there must be a good reason for it. Maybe if he got up the guts he could ask her and try to get into, why, besides her up and forbidding they see each other. Besides he really didn't need to kiss Angela, since there was yet another big want, he had, to get into Private School. "Can't get in, nope," Dustin whispered, realizing it, there was no point, in it now, to consider locking that other want down, since it was too late today to try phone the Headmaster up to try get in, and besides, "not without failing first, if I'll ever get in after that. Not now, no, no I can't, I can't get in, not probably ever." Stomping angrily Dustin's pants and underwear dropped to his ankles, "Ugh!" He was fuming as he pulled his pants and undies back up a bit over his knees from his ankles, and covered back up big dark bruises on his legs, reminded of why he wouldn't be able to get into Private School, why he was angry and also very frightened to death at the same time. He pretended to be so brave, he wasn't; he was nothing but a big coward.

Beau grunted too, wanting to give up after trying to push it out, it was hurting and he didn't like it, "Ugh, unh, mmm, hmm-uh-unh, no, no, no, me no caca, no, no," then cried in pain as he stood up ready to give up. Beau spotted that huge bruise on his leg as Dustin rubbed it groaning like he was in pain. That was it, why he was upset, maybe.

"Ohh bud that's what happens when you hold it in, come on try again, just try again, try to push it out, push, that caca out. It might hurt for a few seconds but then it will be out, and you'll feel much better. Maybe try squatting a bit." Beau looked at him funny. "You know how to squat; I've seen you do it lots of times, just squat right over your potty, like you're about to sit-down on it." He was going to stand up and help show him, but Beau bounced a bit as he got over Dustin's old now his potty-chair and slowly lowered himself down. "Yes that's squatting, go down, down, down, yup that's squatting. Try going poop try go caca like that; it will make it easier to poop it out. You have to go poop I have to go pee, still, let's go potty together, it's fun," trickling away, finishing up his on-off pee while Dustin waited for his brother to try poop. It was then he caught Beau just staring at it, the big shoe shaped bruise on his upper left thigh. Then Beau pointed to it quivered his bottom lip, then looked up at him, trying to ask the question, as tears of sympathy came out. "Yeah that's part of it, why I'm upset yes, that is it, the reason. Just don't say anything okay, I'm fine, it's not so bad." But Dustin wasn't as he winced and jolted slightly as he touched it, it hurt so badly, along with the other ones he had on his body, it wasn't just his legs, his belly, and back probably, had a few there too, only his arms and head were spared from the same beating. Wow what a professional Gordon King was, yup, bruising him up everywhere it wasn't visible, how, professional; the bully.

_Dustin you're hurt,_ "No."

"I'm fine; really, it's not that bad anymore."

"No. No, Duh, no, Duh no, no," _you are not fine don't lie to me. It's a rule no lies. Oh, that looks like a big bad booboo to me, a big owie._ _Why are you lying to me, why, I don't understand why would you lie to me? _"Duh no, no," pointing to his lips, "no," then to the door, "mama ow Duh, no," pointing to his lips, "umm ma, na-aa uhh mal mu-ah-uh."

Despite the age gap, he seemingly understood exactly what Beau was asking and telling him, despite his baby talk and gibberish, "Mal, yes mal, that's French, mal means evil or bad, in French, and you're right it is bad evil to lie. I know I will get a spanking an, ow, if I do lie." B_ut I am lying I will be lying if I say it's not as bad as it seems. I'm lying to you, what's the difference, no difference, if I lie to you, mom, or to anyone else, for that matter, a lie is a lie, and if I do that, then I deserve that spanking. _

He pouted and pointed to Dustin, "Unh, umm, mal Duh, mal, mal, ugh," pointing to himself, "mal, mal Duh mal, no, mal, no." It was coming out poop, and so was the truth.

"Alright, alright you're right, I can't fool you. I'm not okay, is that what you want to hear? It hurts okay, the booboo is as bad as it looks, or worse, probably way worse," he sniffled turning his face away from his little brother very ashamed of himself. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't lie to you either. I'm so sorry I tried to lie to you. I didn't mean to, I'm just so scared. That's why I tried to lie. I'm afraid. I just don't want anyone to know. Something bad happened to me, and well. I just, I just can't talk to mommy, not anymore, not since daddy died; I just can't. It's so hard now," he choked as he tried very futilely to not cry, as he teared over and rubbed his face smudging the makeup off. "I don't know what happened, everything it, it just changed, maybe because I became a teenager, I don't know. All I know is I can't tell her anything, important, anymore. Nothing is the same anymore; we used to be so close, now… Everything changed, everything. It's like, I don't know her anymore. So, I can't tell her about this, and I'm so afraid. Your big brother is just a big coward."

Upset too, upset that Dustin was upset and sad; Beau sniffled too, but understood how much things changed when Skip died. Yes, they were close and although he loved all the attentions he was receiving no doubt about it, he also knew he had to share, and he didn't want to fight. Beau understood enough how scary things can be, after all he was terrified of the sound the big potty or toilet made, that was very scary that sound. So it was reasonable to assume that even older big brothers get frightened sometimes, but maybe he could help. He wasn't afraid to talk to mama. _If you can't, I will, I can help. You need a big hug too._ Beau quivered his bottom lip at his older brother, to say sorry, for what he was about to do, "Aaah, ma, ma, mama, ma, mama," Beau screamed loudly and screech screamed! Besides he had another reason to get her in here now, it came out he had done it, Dustin's advice to squat made the caca come right out, and it didn't hurt too! Maybe now he will have earned that toy back, maybe.

"Aaah Beau stop, stop it, no don't, stop that," he groaned covering his ears, as his high voice was amplified in the bathroom as it echoed loudly off the walls. Dustin quickly realized what Beau had done, Beau wanted mom to come in here; he did it purposely too! Not to get him in trouble, like he thought at first, but to help him.

Rattling the doorknob, "Dustin, Dustin Mathew Broke, you open this door right now!"

Dustin glared at his brother, who smiled back at him. "Uhh, I can't ma, I'm on the toilet right now!" Beau gave him a dirty look, and then Dustin caught a whiff of the stink. "Well I am, don't give me that look. I'm on the toilet that's what this is called the toilet or big potty. I'm busy; I'm on the big potty! I can't get up right now, I'm a little busy in here."

"I'm sure you are, but you can't tell me that it takes you that long to go pee; if it did, you would have been dancing, or crossing, before you got in there. And besides, I know you're not doing the other job, since you did that last night, and you only do that every other day. You're not due for your next movement, until sometime tomorrow, late afternoon early evening. So quit your stalling and open this door! Now. Open this door right now!"

Damn, she did know, she did know him well, she had him pegged. Beau looked up at him and giggled as he pointed to the door. "Oh you're funny, hilarious." _You did that on purpose didn't you, I know you did. I don't know if I should be grateful or angry. _ Pulling up his pants and undies partly up he smiled; he could stretch this out just a little longer, yes. He stalled by doing something both unusual especially for a boy his age, but also something, that he usually didn't do after using the toilet, with the exception of when he moved his bowels, he hardly ever after a pee, washed his hands. "Okay, but I'll be a bit still, because I'm wiping myself clean and dry," taking his time to do that, delicate, task. Hey, he forgot how nice that felt to not have that wet patch on his underwear, as he pulled up his undies and didn't get that lingering big drop that always came when he did that. And hey, if it saved him from that big wet patch and therefore probably smelling like pee, and therefore a day or two from changing his undies, and therefore, bathing, so much the better with his hydrophobia and all. Sure Dustin liked to be clean, but he hated baths and bathing in general now, something that he did like when he was younger. But ever since dad died, and seeing his dead body floating it their pool, well…it was to be expected. Now that he was a teenager, he would prefer to leave all of his bathing instances, to the bathroom, or if so bravely inclined, the kitchen, sink. "Now I'm flushing the toilet, the big potty," Dustin narrated. "You don't have to be afraid of the sound the toilet or big potty makes; it's just the sound it makes as it eats your pee-pee, caca, and toilet paper, yummy, yummy, mmm, yummy! Thank you for feeding me, oh I was so hungry, and yay you used me, I want to be your friend, hear me cheer whoosh-whoosh," he said in a deep very silly cheerful happy voice! Beau jolted up slightly and smiled and clapped his hands suddenly unafraid from just seconds ago before the toilet was even flushed.

Brandi rolled her smoky grey blue eyes she couldn't believe that, let alone he said that, Dustin probably hadn't wiped himself on the front end since he was a toddler young child, which at that point it was her idea and view for extra practice on wiping, for the back end, more so than just a hygienic practice. Brandi had figured he hadn't bothered to do that at all, or much at all, no, not since he was 5 when Skip showed him how to pee standing up, and how to shake it dry. She gave it a few seconds but still there was no movement or sound like he was coming over to unlock the door. "Right now, Dustin. I'm happy to hear you still wipe, your front end, but open the door already." Of course Brandi couldn't object to Dustin's creativity in making Beau unafraid of the sound the toilet made, that was a clever idea he had, as she chuckled and waited a few seconds as Dustin stalled a bit more.

"I can't open the door yet, I'm still busy. Now, I'm washing my hands. See I'm washing my hands, Beau; it's very important after going potty whether it's the big potty or the little potty. It's very important to do this, to wash your hands. Then you dry them, now I'm drying my hands, on the towel, see, drying my hands. Now I'm opening the door."

"Or, or tor," Beau repeated.

"Door yes that's right, door, that's the door."

Getting it right, to say it right, "Door!"

"He's got it, door, that's the door."

"Great, a new word for Beau, now do you mind telling me what you were doing in here." She was about to ask why he was stalling. But not only did Dustin speak up but she saw his face and his eyes were a bit red, like he was crying more evidently so, with the makeup on his face smudged and rubbed off in a few places. He was probably embarrassed to be caught crying, trying to be brave for his little brother and not cry in front of him, how silly. Or, rather not cry in front of her, more than likely. Dustin hardly cried for his father, at all, now maybe he finally was, finally. How could she console him when he hardly cried or looked like he was upset in any way? She couldn't. She wouldn't.

"We were going potty together like you asked; I was going pee and well Beau uh…"

"Mama, mama me caca, caca," getting up from his squat pointing to the job in the potty he did!

"Hey he did it! You went caca, great job," cheered Dustin, voice suddenly getting that first hint it was starting to change as he went a bit breathy as Dustin eyed that big load in the potty, that smelled something nasty. "I knew I smelled something nasty, guess it wasn't a quiet toot." _Huh, I did pray he would easily poop, I don't suppose, but I just told him to squat, I didn't do anything special, did I? _

"You did do it, wonderful," and tickled him. "And I bet you feel wonderful now to have all that caca out of you," Beau nodded, he did indeed feel a whole lot better.

"Sometimes I wish I could poop more than once every other day, because I sure do feel great at after I do the big job." Lending a hand, he got some toilet paper. Hopefully Beau would forget or be distracted long enough to forget, same with his mom. "Here, time to teach him how to wipe."

"Thanks, now, why was he screaming in here, for me?"

"Uh well, I guess to show you what he did, maybe."

"No Duh. Yes caca Duh uhh-uhh-mmm, uhh mal," and pointed to his leg as he got his behind wiped. Groaning, "No, no, mama, no, mal," moaning as his butt was wiped.

"Here, like this," taking the other chunk of toilet paper, Dustin handed her and helped to guide Beau to try wipe his own butt, "that's it, that's how you wipe your butt, after you have a caca. Keep trying, you'll get good at it. Why does he keep saying mal for? And why did you lie to me about doing your homework, Dustin? I looked in your backpack and in your room and I couldn't find it."

"He was babbling and out popped mal, so I said it means bad evil in French, which it does." He really didn't want to have this discussion with her right now.

"Mmn, mmm, mama, Duh ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, mal," and pointed to Dustin's leg.

"What is he doing and saying?"

"Um, maybe because he seen me wipe my penis maybe he wants to wipe dry his, extra practice for the back end, like you did with me." Beau just glared at him. "It is, it's good practice for learning how to wipe your own butt. That's what mom did with me, because I only poop every other day, that way I get to practice a bit more until I did caca then I would wipe by myself and mom or dad, would check to see if I did a good job wiping. That extra practice really helped. Plus my undies were always nice and dry, because I didn't have any pee-pee drops going down in my underwear; the toilet paper wiped me clean and dry."

Taking 3 squares of the toilet paper, she helped guide Beau to do this primarily himself because only he would know how comfortable or uncomfortable that would be. "Yes; and, your butt will be getting some practice in too, in learning not to lie, if you don't tell me where your homework is, if you even did it, so I can check it. If you actually even did it, at all, which obviously you didn't, and lied to me about it. I was going give you a hug, for doing your homework and make your favorite treat, if you had done it, because you did it without being asked. Honesty, the way you said it was a bit suspicious, at first, and I wanted to see it, to be sure, before I rewarded you with making some crêpes for dinner. I also want to know why you're failing. Do you not understand what the teacher is trying to teach you? Is it too much homework? I want to know. You know better, you know that you're not supposed to lie, so why did you?"

_Oh no, I was wrong, she just didn't believe me, because I was lost in my thoughts and almost didn't hear her, I guess it did sound a bit suspicious now that I think about it. Oh great so much for those crêpes, my life is nothing, I just can't do anything right, nothing at all. _"I was just, lost in my thoughts when you asked me. I did do it; I did my homework, without being asked, for good reason."

"Oh and what would that be, because my lecture sunk in?"

"That; and I figured if I did it without you asking me, you wouldn't check it, or ask for it, if it was done, if I said it was done."

"You're failing school, Dustin; of course I'm going to check it, every time, until you pull your grades up, now where is it, or did you just lie to me, again, about it, doing it?"

_I have to fail I just have to fail, there's no other way; otherwise…I can't let that happen._ "Just get it over with," he yelled and ran to his room. She was at least a good 2 minutes before she came in probably helping Beau out with learning how to wipe, and emptying out the potty. It gave him time to think, time to reason it out. _Just take it and be done with it, I did try to lie to Beau, I'll gladly take the spanking for that, I deserve it for trying to lie to him. But she can't know, she won't understand, why I'm failing, why I have to fail._

Crying loudly and unhappily and very ashamed of himself for what he did, and afraid of the big pending punishment spanking that he knew was coming. Still he told his father the truth, that he had broken the window, playing ball too close to the house. He was so afraid, it was an accident, but he was still frightened of the trouble that he knew he was going to be in, but rather than being yelled at, or even spanked, he got a hug, when he told daddy the truth. "Dustin I love you, and I'm so proud of you for telling me the truth. Sometimes it takes a lot of courage and bravery to admit the truth. It's not always easy," Skip said as he lifted his son's chin up as tears fell down his cheeks. "I won't punish you for this, but you will have to work a little harder to earn some extra allowance so part of it can go to help pay for replacing the window you broke. Oh and Dustin the next time that you want to play ball, maybe play it a little less close to the house, so you won't accidently break another window. Now let's go carefully help clean up that mess. Just pick up the big pieces of glass; we'll get the smaller ones, so you don't cut your hands."

"Why did you lie to me," she asked softly as she entered into her eldest son's room. He was sobbing pretty loudly when she entered and Beau toddled in after her.

"I was afraid to tell Beau the truth; I was so scared I'm still so scared."

"What?"

"I tried to lie to say it wasn't as bad as it seems, but it is, I told him that it is as bad as it seems, if not worse. He knew I was trying to lie, but I told him the truth, that it was as bad as it seems, worse. That's why he keeps saying mal, and pointing, he seen them while we went potty together." Little Beau looked up at his older brother and smiled. "The truth is; I'm nothing but a coward. I can't do anything right. Because I'm stupid, I'm not good at anything."

"How dare you, Dustin Mathew Broke how dare you say such awful things about yourself; that are so far from the truth, how dare you. You are smart; you know more things than I do."

"But it's true; I'm not that smart, I never was, I'm so useless."

"You are not. Your brother in his own way told me you helped him poop. Is that true or not?"

"What did I do that was so special, I told him to squat, so what. It's how you're supposed to do it, to go to the bathroom"

"He pooped, that's what. Did he do it before he squatted?"

"No. Sniff, I just…prayed for him that he would do it without pain, while I was in my bedroom while you were trying to help soften his stool. I prayed he would be able to go and go with little to no pain, so he wouldn't foolishly try holding it in like he's been doing."

"You prayed for him to poop, and guess what, God answered that prayer. Was Beau in pain trying to poop siting," Dustin nodded, "but when you advised him to squat to try to poop that way what happened, was he in pain?"

"He pooped, he went caca, and no he wasn't."

"God answered that prayer through your advice. I didn't even think of that. I wouldn't have even thought of suggesting squatting, but you did. Guess what, God used you, to speak some wisdom into your little brother, to help him out."

"Me, really, I helped."

"Yeah you really, you helped, big time. Come on, Dustin, little things like that do make big differences in the world. Maybe you don't see it but I can. What if you didn't do that, what would have happened?"

"I, guess he would keep holding it in give up trying to poop too much pain, and…"

"Constipation and worse problems, not to mention my no choice left in punishing him, like I said I would. But your advice fixed the problem he was having. Your silliness fixed the other problem he had, he was frightened of the toilet, of the sound it made, but you showed him it wasn't anything to be afraid of."

"I…I did pray I could help someone make a difference…"

"You did you made a big difference in you little brother's life and you'll make an even better greater difference by showing him your faith in God, just like Skip showed you, when you were little, teaching you how to pray."

"Little buddy," Dustin sniffled, bending down, and picking him up, "I prayed you would be able to poop, go caca, without pain, God He answered that prayer through me, when I suggested to you to squat to caca; it worked. It may not always be through you when you pray; it may be someone else, something else hoe God will answer the prayer you pray. But if you pray right, ask for the right things, for good things, God will always answer, it somehow some way. God is real; I know He is; I got Him living right in my heart, and so can you, if you want Him too."

Beau just smiled, he didn't quite understand yet, how to get God into his heart, but little Beau did understand and knew God was very real. Yes indeed. But he also knew Dustin also needed to tell mama about that big booboo on his legs. Nodding he then he hugged Dustin tightly around his neck, Dustin really needed that hug and Beau looked down then up at Dustin's eyes then down, back at his legs again to ask him, "Mal," he asked then looked over at his mother, "mama?"

"Yes I'll tell her. I think I can tell her now. Thanks though you really helped me out too."

Not understanding the brother's unspoken language bond, she still wanted to know if her son actually did his homework, or if he had lied about it. "Now, did you do your homework or lie about it? If you did do it, then where is it?"

"Under my bed, I did it, but it's under my bed."

"Under your bed," she thought she had a glance there but looking again, she still didn't find it.

"Uh, not _that_ under my bed, I mean it's under my bed, as in under my mattress."

"What," pulling it up, sure enough there was the notebook and not just one but several others there as well. Dustin, with a big sigh, pulled out the recent one, and handed it to her. "What why, why would you put it there, to leave it there, purposely," she half yelled incredulous, "to forget it, do you want to fail?!"

"Exactly, that's it exactly, that's exactly what I want to do, to fail; I have to fail."

Making an almost strangling gesture she sighed, and glared at him, disbelieving and angry, as she shook her head and paused a moment to let him explain or make up some excuse, while she looked over the work, surprised by what she saw. "Why in the heck do, would," she half spudded, "you want to fail for, why?! It makes no sense! You're not doing that badly in school to just quit and drop out! I won't let you!"

Near tears, "I knew you wouldn't understand! You don't even care; you never cared about my feelings, ever after dad died! All you care about is comforting Beau, paying all you attention to him, and hardly anything to me! I know he needs training, but would it kill you to pay a little more attention to me! I don't want to lose you too," he cried, finally, finally letting his emotions out! "You don't care about me anymore since I grew up, badly, ever, so why should I tell you anything besides, you wouldn't understand my reasons, why I have to, and have no choice left in it, to fail school."

"Comfort you, Dustin, how could I? You never cried once, you hardly shed a tear, if anything you bottled it up, and never cried. How could I comfort you when you don't cry? I thought you were doing okay, that you were sad but okay with it. Sure, I knew you were at peace knowing Skip is up in Heaven with Jesus, but you still needed to cry, to mourn, but yet at the same time, I can't try to comfort you when you don't even cry. As for you being a teenager, yes, part of it is that, I need to reconnect but you have to understand sweetheart, it's just as hard for me too. I'm not only dealing with the death of my beloved husband, and your father, but you're entering your awkward teen years, without Skip. Yes, part of it is that, you're right you're my first child, I'm going blow it, a lot, with you, I know a lot of the stuff you will go through will be similar to what I have went through but a lot of it will not be, it will be completely different, a completely different set of problems. Some I might not know how to deal with. Dustin if you had just cried know this, I would have comforted you, but you pushed me away, and you secluded yourself, and wouldn't let me in, how could I help you if you do that to me, push me away and never talk with me hardly ever anymore?"

"I…" But there was nothing to say, she was right he never cried and when he did, it was never in front of her, Beau did cry. That's why he got consoled. He had pushed her away he had distanced himself from her, believing she maybe was to blame for his misery; he should have run to her not away from her. There was a Biblical lesson in that, not run away from God not from God or for that matter, your parent(s) who loves you and can help you; he had been pretty darn foolish. "I'm a fool and idiot."

"You're not you made a mistake, we all make them. I just wished you told me this sooner how you felt, and what was going on." She looked over the work it was neat but more importantly Dustin got it, the lessons from what she saw and she knew from her days in school, the answers were correct. "This is, correct, from what I see, why would you not want to hand it in, why, why do you want fail?"

"I don't want to, but I have no choice left any more, I have no choice left, but to fail."

"Why?"

Sniffling and ashamed shaking deeply, it took a lot of courage to do what he did even if it was only to drop his pants down, "That's why."

With a loud gasp, she nearly retched at the sight, "Dustin, where did you get those bruises from, where, where did you get them, who gave them to you?!"

Shaking absolutely terrified that mother was angry at him, Dustin spilled everything, "Gordon, Gordon King, my boss, he beat me, he beat me, because I tried to get out of my criminal job. I didn't want to be a criminal even if daddy was one himself! I couldn't be one, I wouldn't be one. I wanted out, but he wouldn't let me, and so he beat me, he beat me up. It's not just my legs it's on my chest and my back I'm sure. That's why I wanted the Vaseline for."

"Why would you get a criminal job for anyhow? You really can't phone them up and tell him you quit, or…"

"No, that's why I was beat, because I did try to quit. I was tricked; I didn't know until it was too late to get out of it. When I took a walk after my birthday, I went to go cry in private over growing up badly daddy being dead, everything. Gordon found me there and asked if I was Skip's son yes, yes, I knew it you look just like him, and I can tell you have the exact same qualities in you as your father. He said he heard that he died, it should have been a red flag right there, but I never realized until much later. He just asked me, how would you like to come and work for me, in your dad's job, in the teen entry level of course? I said yes I would love to, I was curious what dad did for a living, as well as knowing you quit your job, we would need the income, and my Aspiration screamed yes, yes, yes. So I took it, and asked what my job was, he never said, it was a surprise is all he said to me. Once I was sworn in, and told some things, that's when I found out, a criminal job. I freaked out and yelled at him for getting me in a criminal job, and told him right there I quit. What's more, I was going to the police. He beat me up. That's why I have to fail, they can't keep me if I fail in school; they'll have no choice but to fire me, if I fail in school. My principal knows, I told her I have to get out of a job, I can't quit it, but only get out of it by failing. I told her I would do all my work and homework, I just won't hand it in, so let me fail my classes naturally, or it will be way too suspicious. All my teachers know this, and basically understand the reason. They know I will hand it in when I can. If I survive that long, chances are Gordon will come here and try to kill me for trying it that stunt. He's already threatened me and my family with more harm if I tried to ever quit," Dustin shook and trembled coldly in with truth and fear, already looking out the window just in case the goon was out there now.

"That's genus, to do that, I wouldn't have even thought of that."

"It's not; I did what I had to do. It's stupid, to fail, like you said, just like me."

"Oh shut up, Satan," Brandi rebuked the enemy away who was nagging and ripping on her son. "Dusty it was genius, and you know what, that was the biggest act of bravery to show me what you did and admit what you did, to me. Lord knows there's millions of Sims mostly women some men, who get beaten every day and never stand up for themselves, and they just go on taking it probably blaming themselves that it was somehow their fault."

"Why do I feel so badly then for?"

"Mal," Beau shouted loudly, pointing down. Dustin's eyes opened, of course.

"You're right it is the Evil One it is the Devil it is Satan. I don't have anything to feel badly for nor about do I? Even the criminal things I did, because I know Jesus loves me and forgives me too. I know He knows I did not want to do them in the first place. I just had to do them for fear of another beating. Maybe dad was in the same position; maybe he was criminal too and just couldn't get out of the job, just like me."

"No. Dustin, your father was not a criminal; it's time that you knew the truth. The reason why you couldn't and didn't know what your dad did for a living was because he was a Spy he worked for the Sim CIA."

"What?! He, he's, a spy, was a spy, for real?" All those times quickly flashed in his mind, of dad plying Simlock Holmes and Watson and spy like games. Why he was so good at finding clues to find the pretend criminal in these games. Why dad was so proud of him, saying you are much cleverer than I am, to figure it out, I wouldn't have figured that out. That explained his love of mystery novels and a lot of other things; he really was like his father in that way. Sure, he loved crime, but only in him finding the criminal and seeing justice being done and locking the bad guys behind bars for life, things like that.

"Yes, they weren't allowed to disclose information like that, to the public until recently, since it has gone public, but stile en now, there's a lot of secrecy. We didn't know if you could keep it a secret, like it needed to be kept. Skip said maybe one day soon they might be able to let it be known more publicly, but for now he had to keep his job a secret."

"Oh, God, so Gordon must have been after dad, that explains it, why he came after me, and why he threatened me and my family, that makes sense now!"

"Probably; I wasn't too versed in exactly what he was doing, but I did know he was after a few criminals he was tracking down over the years. So yes, I wouldn't be surprised if Gordon was one of them. We'll have to go to the doctors and get you looked at and checked over, and then to the police or better yet, the Sim CIA, they'll know better what to do. We'll have to go into hiding now."

"No, we can't, Gordon will get me, if we did that, besides, the police will arrest me, for being a criminal, we can't go to the police; we just can't!"

"Dustin is what you told me the truth, about you mistakenly getting that criminal job, that you were tricked into it?"

He looked squarely in his mother's eyes and nodded and sniffled, "Yes it's the truth, I didn't know, not until it was too late to get out of it."

"Then the police or Sim CIA won't arrest you, they will put us into protective custody under a new name, until Gordon and his goons have all been arrested and put behind bars, probably for life. Hey look at it another way, get a little payback and justice in, for him beating you like he did. Don't you want to him to suffer and pay for that, for what he did to you? Even if it's just him rotting in jail, I know I sure do!"

"Yeah sure I do, it's what I prayed for, that God's Vengeance comes on him, in French, closest thing I could do to praying in tongues, you know. Still, as much as I want to him to pay for it, for what he did to me, but not at the risk of my family I sure don't! He threatened me if I ever tried to go to the police he would hunt me and the rest of my finally down and do away with us like he did the countless numerous others in that town I came from. Whatever that meant," he told his mother while she took him into the bathroom took his shirt off to look him over to see how bad it was, and get him cleaned up. Handing him some toilet paper to blow his nose and after looking him over to see how bad the bruises were how bad the damage she could see was, she gently hugged him.

"The police will put us in a safe place for the time being and put us under a new name until it is safe to come out of hiding and that won't happen until all of the criminals have been arrested. We will be safe wherever we go, even if it is out of town."

"We'd have to move, that's bad enough, but out of town too, but what about Angela?"

"Probably yes, and forget about Angela, I told you I forbid you to see her, and I said it for a good reason, out of love, you're too good for her."

"But I love her."

"No you don't you do not love her, I know you don't love her."

"I do love her!"

"No, you don't. I know what real love is, you think you love her, but in reality," turning him a bit so he was looking right in the bathroom mirror, "you only see the surface of what you think is love. Dustin Mathew Broke, look in the mirror, and you tell me, what do you see, tell me what do you see, looking back at you?"

"Me."

"Yes, now you look closer, look harder, look deeper, and tell me what do you _really_ see, on your face, tell me what have you been hiding all these years? What have you been covering up and hiding behind all that makeup all of these years, tell me. What's hiding beneath the surface?"

"Hiding my…my, sigh, I see, my…the real me, a frightened child, hiding behind the makeup. I've been, hiding, my freckles, the real me I've been hiding it behind the makeup, my freckles."

"Yes, your freckles the freckles you were born with, and have been hiding for 10 years or more now. Yes a scared little boy, and who have you been hiding them from all of these years and why?"

"Angela, because she beat up that little girl in Kindergarten, I was playing with, for, just having freckles, and I told the teacher on her, for picking a fight, to stop it."

"Yeah, she verbally threatened she would beat up Dusty uh _Dusty_, she would beat you up, not just for telling on her, but for having freckles too. So what happened, you changed your hair and went by your actual name and stopped using your nickname you love so much, and started wearing makeup to cover up your freckles. Do you really want to be the boyfriend to some psychotic witch of girl who will beat the snot out of you like Gordon did to you, just because you have freckles, and did the right thing by telling on her to the teacher? Dusty, that isn't love, that's fear; you have been in fear of Angela for the past 10 plus years now. You tried to make peace with her by being her friend, or maybe you mistakenly thought it was her sister, and for what, to be friends with Angela for what, out of I want to be her friend because I like her, no, out of fear; that she will come after me like she did to that little girl. Oh, Dustin, I hardly remember you, what you look like anymore, you've been covering your face up with concealer makeup for so many years now; to hide the cute features you were born with that God gave you. For what, to hide it from a girl you tried to be friends with out of fear, and are trying to start a fear based romantic relationship with, no. Wakeup, Dustin, there is no fear in love, but God's perfect Love casts out all of that fear; He gave you that perfect example did He not, when He died for you on the Cross?"

"Yes, and well I, but, I do fear God."

"Okay, so how do you fear Him, how do you fear God?"

"That I will screw up and do something bad and sin, and disappoint Him, that way, I love God I gave Him my life and heart, and I want to please Him, but I know I'm going to do it, mess up, blow it, in some way, but I don't want to do it, and I'm really sorry when I do it," Dustin said, tearing up, just thinking about it. "I'm already sorry enough as it is with this crappy job I got, I was tricked into and do horrible bad things, I hate it I hate it so much!"

"Good, very good I'm glad to hear it. We raised you so well to know that, for having a disgust for things like that but that's a good healthy fear that you have there, that you don't want to disappoint the one you love by doing something to damage that relationship. Dustin, oh Skip was the exact same way. He gave to you a wonderful example to follow by showing you what the Heavenly Father is like, and he helped lead you to God to be saved. Skip gave to you a wonderful legacy to follow in, and I couldn't be happier about it. You know what else about your dad, he made lots of mistakes too, and he made a big one, he knew he made a mistake with being uninformed and accidently taking Romance; and he warned you sternly not to take it just to spare you the pain he endured by having that Aspiration. Even so, in his mistake, his love for God, and me, made a miracle happen. Did he ever tell you?"

"Something about not getting bad memories, I think for that Aspiration?"

"Yes, he never got any bad memories for going steady with me, getting engaged, then married, to me, which is miracle, since all Romance Aspirations always get bad memories for that. Skip didn't, get any, because he loved not only God so much, but me as well and God changed him, to see himself, differently as if that wasn't his Aspiration at all, long before we had the ability to do that change them, or have a Secondary Aspiration. It was a miracle; God gave him the grace to overcome it. Real love isn't afraid, or is in fear of what someone will do to you, like the big secret you've been hiding from Angela for all these years. Okay, let's take a little pretend trip into the future, play some pretend, so you do have that first kiss with Angela, it's so wonderful, and you start a lovely romantic relationship with her, you go steady, and you continue hiding your freckles, from her. How do you explain you not wanting to take showers, or a bath at times, to get into the pool, or hot tub, with her, or any water?"

"I tell her the truth, because of my dad's death seeing his dead and drowned body in our pool; I have hydrophobia, and aquaphobia, so I can't be near water. I'm terrified of water now, which I am; I rather take a sponge bath than take a bath-bath, you know that, I'm sure."

Hydrophobia she knew what that meant but she never heard of aquaphobia before, judging from the sound of the word, aqua, it obviously had something to do with a, water based fear. "Fine, let's go with that, so it works, she believes you, fine, and you suffer from terrible BO and bad acne for years," Dustin giggles a bit. "Fast-forward a few years, you go to College and get engaged, fast-forward a bit more, you're graduated and now you're finally married, the ceremony was beautiful. The honeymoon was a night to remember, when you gave her your all. Fast-forward a bit more, Angela is pregnant and now having your child or children. She gives birth, to a little boy or a girl, doesn't really matter, but the baby, like you, has freckles on its face, or all over. What do you think she's going to do when she sees that on the baby and on you for that matter, and she finally finds out what you have been hiding all of these years, from her?"

"Oh no, oh God-forbid it, that, she might hurt, or even kill the baby and freak-out at me and beat the crap out of me for not telling her all these years. Oh God no, I didn't…"

"Uh-huh, exactly, do you really want to be in a relationship with someone like that? That's why I forbid it, that, you can't see each other, I knew that would be a possibility, I saw she hadn't changed. I was pretty sure it was Angela, but couldn't be sure because I knew she had an identical twin sister. But I knew if it was her she hadn't changed, or her sister was the same way. I overheard her muttering 'ugly freckled faced baby' when she saw Beau for the very first time. Now do you really want to keep going in that direction with her, to continue having a relationship with her, with someone like her?"

Finally seeing what his mother knew all along, he was really blinded. Mom she really was only trying to protect him we she forbade him to see her. "No, no not at all, I sure don't! I really was blind, wasn't I? I'll break it off, with her, mom; but we already are, going steady though, but I will breakup with her, real soon. I just don't know if I'll ever get over it and her though."

"Dustin, you will find someone else, I can promise you that, someone who loves you, for who you are, just the way you are, the way God made you," taking the washcloth and cleaning off his face and the rest of the makeup, "freckles and all." Taking him into her arms, Brandi gently hugged him. "Now we're going to go to the hospital and have you looked at and checked to see how bad the damage really is and then we're going to the police, with the doctor's full report, so the proper charges can be laid. Besides I probably should get a checkup now that I know for sure I'm pregnant."

"I just hope we have enough money for all that."

"Not to worry God will provide, just believe."

Later that night with the police's help and lending a helping hand they were packed up as much of the meager positions as they needed to take, at least for the night and were moved into a new home, under a new but old name, the Newbies. From that night on, things had only gotten better.


	5. The Love Talk!

**Author's Note: **PG 13, maybe read with your parents, as this has things more for parents to chat, with their growing teens or preteens, not for the faint of heart, so to speak, frank and to the point and with honest humor. So unless you had the talk, you might want to go over this with the rents, just in case, you know, if they can get past the blushes. With that said, sigh, finally, an update, at last, let's just say, I don't trust BitDefender, anymore, when it acts more like a virus than an antivirus. I got a lot of work already done, a few chapters ahead a bit, so I will post soon enough, but finally I'm done this chapter. I have a bad writing habit of jumping back and forth when writing, to whatever suites my fancy at the time in writing, and the Lord needs to work on as far as the chapters. So that can be good or bad depending on how long you can wait. It was going to be called 'We're The Newbies' but I changed the chapter name to something more appropriately fitting this chapter. Yes, Dustin gets a long overdue talk from his mom and a healing and a special gift.

The Love Talk!

The checkup had proved the health of her child she was carrying, as well as disappointment that though they could, determine gender, the baby didn't have its legs open, nor in a good position to get a look to see the sex of the baby if it was a little boy, or a little girl, that she was having. Oh well, Brandi figured, it was better in most cases to leave it as a big surprise anyhow. Dustin however had pretty bad bruises and nearly bruised ribs but other than being banged up very badly he was just fine. Still, the beating had been reported to the police, all of which had resulted in them immediately needing to be moved out and into a new home. With their meager possessions packed up, they were whisked off into the downtown district and put under some minor surveillance in a safe home. The police would now be coming by very regularly to check on them to make sure they were safe as well as see if they needed anything as well as report in to tell them how things were going. "Goodbye old home," she sighed as it left her sight, then she turned to what was ahead, with bold confidence, this was for the best, and what the Lord wanted for them.

So with their meager positions they took with them, they were driven to their new home in the downtown district, and on the drive there, there was a discussion about a few things, namely their new name. "So you have to go by a new name, so might as well think of something while we drive there to your new home. Say how about Smith," the less bright redheaded officer named Jason suggested his black-haired partner Billy just rolled his eyes as he kept them focused on the road.

"Gee, can we be any more obvious, let's just say it, announce it to the whole world, why don't we, that we're in hiding. Why don't we go by my mom's maiden name Newbie? Would that work or be okay to do that, or would that still be too obvious?"

"I do kind of miss it, Broke isn't exactly a bad last name, but it insinuates a lot of other things. My water just broke I'm having a baby."

"Flat Broke, ha, ha, ha; that's just bad, really bad. No offence to grandpa, but still, ha, ha, ha."

"Newbie is fine, we can do that, yes, sure thing, to switch to your maiden name," that was more sensible Billy agreed.

"So do I need to change my first name too?" Dustin asked, wondering how secretive this had to get now that they were under police cover and protection.

"No, at least not for now, Billy said. "If it becomes really dangerous, then yes, you would have to be moved right out of Pleasantview, as well as get a temporary new first name, and a completely different last name. However, a nickname is more than fine though, if you like or rather go by."

"Dusty, my nickname, and I love my nickname anyhow, Dustin Dusty."

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, yeah that's what you would have been called, anyway."

"What, what do you mean would have been called anyway?"

"If you were a girl, that's what you would have been named, Dusty. Skip just loved the name Dustin and said if the baby is a girl we'll have to name her Dusty, but in meantime, I'm praying for a boy. I'll be pleased as punch if it is a girl, but I really like Dustin, but Dusty is cute too."

"Oh so that's how I got my nickname, huh," smirked Dustin, "now I know; dad really wanted a girl and just couldn't admit it," he chuckles. It wasn't long before they arrived at their new home, it was bigger, a lot bigger especially compared to their other home. There was plenty of room that both boys had a room to themselves and another room for the baby. There were also panic buttons in a few rooms, just in case, if they were afraid, or there was a break-in, or any such emergency, or just need the police here, for whatever. They were on call 24-7 until this issue could be resolved.

Brandi hadn't said much when they were just a few light things but when he came in with that heavy box that was his bookcase taken apart and the books there in, she sure had something to say. "Hey put that down that's way too heavy for you to carry in."

"I got it," Dustin said hauling in the box as he had a look around excitedly to find a room to claim as his own.

"Put that down, you're going to hurt yourself, you're banged and bruised up enough as it is, I don't want you exerting yourself and making it worse. We have those big strong police officers here to help do that work, because I can't or shouldn't do any heavy lifting either."

"It's not that heavy and I just wanted to help, but okay, yeah, I guess I should rest."

"And you should take a bath too, stinky pits. You got some bad BO going on there, Dusty."

"Hey!" He sniffed his armpits; yeah they did smell pretty bad. Guess mom could smell it more than he could. Between all the nervousness, anger, and now the work of moving, guess he did work up a good sweat as he sniff checked. "Ewww, guess they are pretty ripe, nasty. It will have to wait until they get out of here before I can take one."

Brandi had already had a fairly good look around the place, while she was looking for a place to put Beau, to keep him out of trouble, and out from underfoot. She had seen there are two bathrooms one with shower, toilet, and sink, downstairs and the other bathroom upstairs, had a shower/tub combo, a toilet/bidet combo, -which they didn't know of yet-, and sink. "Go take a bath, right now, it doesn't matter, if they are here or not, does it, take a bath."

"I hate baths, I told you I'm hydrophobic, and have aquaphobia. I'll gladly take sponge bath though, when they get out of here, not unless them coppers don't mind seeing what the stork saw," eyeing the kitchen sink, before sensibly looking around to find a sink in one of the bathrooms to use.

"Dustin I think you know where babies come from, by now, or at least sort of, or do you really believe that, the 'stork brought you to our doorstep' story? Where did you even hear that anyway, we sure didn't tell you that."

"No, I heard it on the playground that's where babies come from. I didn't believe it either when I heard it. I love your guy's explanation though, I love that one, that's a really good explanation. A little part of mommy and daddy and lots of love from you both and hugs and kisses, and especially God's Love go together to make a new little baby. I really love the explanation, how you make a new baby," Billy was smiling away as he grabbed the box Dustin had taken in, and chuckling about the explanation too, as he took it into a room to put it back together.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, well as true as that is, there's a way more to it than just that, Dustin."

"I know, I got that, you told me I remember. Sperm and eggs or seed and eggs and that's that little part of mommy and daddy that go together, I know, that's kind of how that works. Uh then, the baby grows and grows in your womb until it's ready to come out in 9 months. Uhh, yeah, just…"

It was quite obvious though despite that bit of info he knew/learned that he really didn't get it or have the whole picture, wow and he never asked. Wow, you think he would be curious of that sort of thing, but no, he never asked, not unless he learned it in school. Who knows if and what they taught him there on the subject of WhooHoo. "Still, I need to go over a few things with you, it's long overdue that whole birds and bees, and especially the chat about puberty and all that. Make sure that you got and know everything you need to know. Try to take a shower and then we'll sit-down and I'll go over a few things with you, puberty yeah, you need to know some things, about that, right now, for sure, at least that tonight."

"Uh yeah guess that might be helpful, I don't know nothing about puberty at all. Just that I am or will start to go through it. Is it going to be gross the talk?" Brandi nodded a bit. "Yeah I thought so, I uhh, figured if it's anything like how Beau came out the rest will rest be nasty as well."

Sputter chuckling, oh yeah remembering how gross it was for her at around Dustin's age to hear the talk, more so about how to make a baby. Which at her age was a good thing and a deterrent to help keep thing in check. "To you maybe now it is, the talk, as well as doing that, sure is, but when you're older it won't be. It's a beautiful act both in the making of the child, as well as just, expressing that love to each other. So you don't know, how babies…"

"I kind of do know how they come out, kind of, but I ran off to my room just before you started pushing Beau out, I kind of got freaked out with the screaming and when I saw a bit of his head. Out, I do pretty much get, just not, in, I'm not exactly fully clear how they get in there, what to do to make a baby, just that it has something to do with making WhooHoo. In fact, I pretty much knew what you 2 were up to when I was a kid, I didn't _exactly_ know what you were doing, ha, ha, ha, ha, but I kind of knew you were doing **that**! Well when I was a little older, before I knew, it might be called that, I did know it was just something you did to make each other happy, whatever it was."

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, oh great, so you knew, huh," Dustin nodded giggling a bit. "Well it's good you know and yes it was something we did to make each other happy. And at least you didn't walk in on us doing that. That's how I found out, I was 10; I uh saw my parents, yeah, sufficed to say we had the talk the next day. Uh, yeah that might have freaked you out, maybe. Why are you naked, and what are you doing to mommy or daddy?!"

"Unsightly, ha, ha, right. Nah, I knew whatever it was, was just a love thing, to show your love to each other, and wanted to go do some private things maybe hug and kiss in private, you know, so I left you alone to do that. I actually sort of did walk in on you the door was kind of ajar and I peeked in after I got up in the night to pee, and peeked in on you after hearing funny noises. I didn't know really want you were doing I just thought you were hugging each other, I was what 6 or so. I knew after that whatever it was, it was really nice, because you would come out with big huge smiles on your face, so happy. So I wasn't bothered by it, whatever it was, it was making you happy. Later on a few years I heard it be told on the playground, this thing called WhooHoo, hmm, so maybe that's it what it's called what you're doing. I just it's heard it's a loving act between two parents who love each other dearly. So I didn't interfere, especially after telling me I should knock whenever a door is closed. So I pegged it right that you were busy doing lots of love, hugs and kisses and you just didn't want to be disturbed, especially after I peeked in on you that one time."

"That's right, it's an expression of love, that's really the ultimate expression of love. Just like hugging and kissing is an expression of love and affection. In fact you're right that usually leads up to it, having WhooHoo the hugging, and kissing, flirting too." Dustin smiles and cringed a tiny bit at the thought of his parents, if dad was still alive of course, hugging, and especially kissing and flirting. It didn't bother him as a kid but now it did the idea of the 2 of them smooching and worse, bothered him a bit, as to be expected. "Not always but sometimes, and sometimes it's just hugging and kissing and flirting. Actually I would like you to honestly tell me how you think babies are made, or what you have to do to make them, no matter if you think it sounds silly or wrong."

"I don't know, all I know is, it's grody."

"Dustin, seriously I want to know what you think, how it's done."

Half annoyed and half upset as he said it, "I don't know, and frankly, I really, really don't want to know. It's just for grownups, so tell me about puberty, but not how to make babies, and WhooHoo, you can save that for later when I'm a lot older. I don't want to do that at all, it's so grody, so I really rather not know. I don't want to do that at all, and hurt someone. I don't ever want to have WhooHoo, and hurt a girl let alone get her pregnant, like what happened to Angelique. I don't want to do that to hurt a girl. So I really don't want to do that until I'm old, not old-old just older grown up and we're sure we want it, a baby, after we're married. I just want to love whoever it is, I'm supposed to love, to love her, the way God does, if I can, and then do whatever it is I'm supposed to do. It's just grody to think of doing that before then, before we're hitched."

"Dustin I'm so proud of you for saying that," she said scooping him up into a big hug. "You're right it is grody to have WhooHoo before you're married and I always want you to try thinking that way until you are married with a ring on your finger." Billy was walking by to go get another load of things while Jason was assembling the bookshelf but stopped when he overheard what he did.

"Then I really don't want know how it's done. The last thing I want to wind up happening is what happened to Angelique, she got hurt, when she was just a teen, she was raped, and she…I didn't really understand all that much when she said it, I was so young, but now I do, kind of. WhooHoo to make a baby in a very unloving way, that it hurts a girl, badly," nearing tearing over at the thought. "I couldn't fathom the thought of doing that to a girl. I don't want to do that. She lost her baby not dead, well he did die, but not when he was a baby when he was an adult. Sniff, but she couldn't raise him, you know, she was so hurt, in such pain, and her heart was so hurt. She wanted him, but was so hurt, you know, love yet hatred, I guess for her baby. She loved him, and could care for him, but had such angry hatred for him in a way, sigh, it's hard to explain, I don't really understand it myself. Anyhow, Social Services tricked her out of her baby, she left him there only for a little while to care for him while she got some counseling f-for the rape, and then s-she was going to come back for him. She loved her baby and she wanted to care for him, especially after she got help, but they wouldn't let her have him back, after her counseling. They gave him drugs I guess, or something, to make him forget his mother, it's so sick. She is or was, so sad and angry and bitter, because of it all, because of what had happened to her. I mean in the end though she did wind up getting saved through it but. I couldn't…"

"Oh Dustin, oh I'm so sorry to hear that, that Angelique had that happen to her, ohh, no woman should have that happen to her. It's horrible just horrible. I could only imagine her pain, and then not being able to raise her baby, even when she wanted to and was able to. Believe me, thank God, it never happened to me, but, to lose your innocence, and trust like that, awful, just awful. She, might have, blamed herself for that, or the baby, or perhaps the baby just looked like the so-called father, or he just reminded her of what happened. Just being a teenager, well, it's a very confusing enough time as it is, and then to add to all that, a pregnancy, a rape trauma, and a baby, on top of it, all, it's a wonder she didn't go mad."

"I'm so sorry to intrude but I overheard, all that, did she ever report that rape, do you know?"

"I'm sure she did she said whoever was, is jailed. When I see her again I'll ask her, and her kid's name too I'm curious to know, but I'm sure she did report it eventually, and she said he is in jail."

"Well that's good to hear. Well I better let you get on with that talk."

"Yes. So that's why you don't want to hear it the WhooHoo talk?"

"Yes, that's exactly why I don't want to know, it's so grody. I'm quite satisfied with the nice lovely explanation a lot of love and God's Love makes a new baby, or babies if they're twins. I don't want to know the other, stuff, especially the bad stuff, not yet, or at all. Can we please skip that part? I basically kind of know, can't we leave at that, I know it's just for grownups and I don't want to do that at all, I rather not know yet, too young for it."

"Dustin, as nice and sweet as that is to hear, that's not realty, you are going to hear it, like it or not. You do need to know, not just for the sake of knowing, what to do how to do it, but also to protect you as well, because, knowledge is power, and this knowledge can also protect you as well. It's a little more unlikely that a girl might rape a guy, but it does happen. I also don't want you to hear the wrong information from the wrong source, where it glamorizes it to something it shouldn't be and falsehood on top of it, let alone tempt you to do that. I want to give you the correct down-to-earth concrete matter-of-fact information that you need to know. Dustin, I want you think about it, why you really do need to know, or tell me a firm answer, to put this off longer. What happens if I don't tell, you and you find a new girl, and you become girlfriend and boyfriend, this is more obvious what might happen, especially if her parents didn't tell her too. So you love this girl, this is the right girl for you, you kiss you hug and flirt, then little by little you explore each other, you innocently explore each other's bodes. So tell me how you would feel, what if you both being uninformed, accidently, did have WhooHoo, because you both really don't know how to have WhooHoo, to avoid it, or to prevent from going too far? So both out of your own ignorance and curiosity, and maybe exploring, what feels good and doesn't, you both did do it, by mistake. How would you feel then?"

"Awful, especially if I hurt or raped or got anyone pregnant, accident or not. I guess I do need to know, I don't want that to happen, mistake or accident or not. It's just going to be grody to hear."

"Exactly, you need to know. Yes it's grody especially to you, and in its own funny special God blessed way that's a really good thing, a good mindset to have. I swear that's a blessing from God, for teenagers most of them anyhow, to have the firm disgust for WhooHoo, until they are older. Yes, as beautiful as the act is, between _loving **married couples **_who love each other very much, yes, it's very grody to do that before you are both ready. Really to do that, just for the sake of, I want to do it, have WhooHoo just because I can, or want to do it, is clear disobedience to go against God's perfect plan for your life, by having WhooHoo before marriage; is very grody indeed. God wants you both, whomever your special girl is, to both wait and to stay virgins until after you are married then you can go right ahead and make WhooHoo and have all the children you want. Then and only then will the both of you be ready for it, and the marriage bed will be sacred as it should be, no one better than the other, you are both equal as you first express that new love to each other. Then, ah, Dustin, then God will richly bless you both on that very special night, or day, as the case may be, and that's one special blessing you don't want to ever miss out on. Love is patient, and you both being patient and waiting for each other until after marriage, is a true test of love, and proof of your love and respect for each other, and your bodies. Not many especially nowadays are able to do that, but I know you are one of those, can wait types and I pray that whoever your special girl is; is the same in that regard, as well as a born-again believer too. Now you never really gave me an answer on how much you know, so I have an idea where to start. How do you think babies are made?"

"Something to do with my penis that it uh well, complements, the girl, parts…they go together, and I think maybe that's how the two become one flesh. Uh I heard having an erection and…sigh yeah something like that, you need it, maybe first, an erection, first, right. This is gonna sound stupid but I don't get them much, is that normal? I thought guys are supposed to get them, a lot. But the only time I usually get them is when getting up in the morning and I have to pee really badly and all I want to do is pee, but I can't do it, and that's usually when I get them is in the mornings and maybe the odd time here and there. Suppose it's good, if I can't pee, if it's that bad of an emergency."

"That's perfectly normal. Also yes that's part of yes both puberty as well as making WhooHoo. In fact, you will be getting a lot more of them, or soon enough, if you're worried, which I can tell you you're worried for nothing, really. I will wager when they do start you'll wish that you weren't having, erections, because they will start to happen more and more, and sometimes when they happen, it will happen for no reason and usually, at the least, opportune times. It happens to all males, and yes it's all perfectly normal when it happens. Sometimes they are caused by WhooHoo desires, or other things too," gesturing to Dustin, "because you have to pee very badly, pee erections, are totally normal there. Sometimes they are just simply, spontaneous erections. Those are probably the ones you are thinking of you're supposed to be getting a lot of, and yes, that's true. As long as they don't hurt you other than maybe feeling a bit weird I guess, I'm not a guy," Dustin nodded smiling, "I'm sure you must know, what it feels like. As long as they don't hurt, they are all normal, perhaps embarrassing, but it's very normal. Oh and I hope that this goes without saying, as embarrassing as this might be, please tell me if they ever do ever hurt, because erections are not supposed to hurt. So if they ever do hurt, or something doesn't seem or feel right, tell me, you might need to see a doctor, to see what might be wrong," Dustin nodded looking half embarrassed. "I know that's probably embarrassing to dare come to me to tell me that, but it's because I love you and want you to be healthy, and that includes, things going on, down there. So don't be embarrassed at all, really, you can come and tell me anything, anything, even that, that my erections hurt or my penis is hurting or doesn't look or feel right, stuff like that. All right," Dustin nodded, blushing a bit. "Okay, alright, I mean it though. So, spontaneous erections, however, you will get from time to time for no rhyme or reason it just happens."

"Really no reason, there has to be a reason."

"Well your body is growing the hormones are doing it mainly, from what I was told by my dad; I was told, guys as well as girls, get surges of hormones as you grow. That might be why you get them. As well as it helps things to get bigger you know, growing and stretching, in a funny way, it's penile exercises, so it grows as you grow, so in a way the erections help that. Don't quote me on those things, I'll have to look into it. But I'm pretty sure that's why. My dad told me this simple explanation and here it is. Erections are like a new switch you just found. Say you find a hidden room, and there's this switch that's always been there, but you don't know what it's for, so, what are you going to do, when you find a new switch like that?"

"Flick the switch to see what happens."

"Exactly, you're going to flick it or turn it on and off a few times to figure it out or see what it does or where it goes to, what the switch is for. In the same way, that's why the erections happen, it's working it out to find out where it goes to how it works. Then eventually like how you would figure out oh this switch goes for this thing or light what have you the spontaneous erections will lessen and you won't get them as often as you get older, because your body has now worked out oh that's what it's used for. Also next stage, is adult, or young adult, your body is just getting ready to become a grownup and make babies so it needs, practice, or exercise even, if you will, for all that. So hence also why the spontaneous erections, whenever; they usually happen at night, while you're asleep, going on unnoticed most of the time, sometimes in school, anytime, really."

"So, I'm, just gonna just get them whenever, yeah that does sound embarrassing."

"Yes perhaps, but you know what, most of the time no one knows or notices it but you. In fact, the clothes you picked out are perfect for hiding it," tugging down on his Llama's jersey, "it will cover it right up, just act casual and no one has to know. My dad told me believe me, guys don't even have to be thinking of WhooHoo and it will happen, but please either try not to say anything if you ever notice it, or just be polite and say, I understand, that's normal, or something to that extent, if it's mentioned or noticed. It's embarrassing to guys. No matter who notices it happening. Dad was so right. Want to hear the story, about your dad, what happened to him, when he got one, it might be a bit embarrassing, but, maybe a little lesson can be learned from it, it happens to everyone. Still want to hear it, or not?"

"Sure, why not, might make me feel better hearing about dad, he went through puberty, sure."

"Well it was a beautiful Saturday, and we were sort of out on a date, picnic, at the park. So we were talking dancing laughing and having fun. As we were dancing, I hear this rumble, rumble, from Skip's belly. Are you hungry? Yes, when am I not, and all that dancing really worked up my appetite. So off to the grill I go, to cook his favorite, hotdogs, he loves them. I just finished plating them up and Skip comes up behind me and wraps his big strong arms around me and hugs me tightly, ohh, hotdogs my favorite, you're my tummy's angel, oh thank you for making them. I love them so much I could eat 3 of them in one sitting. Chuckling, I say, thanks for the hug and compliment, but yeah right, you're going to eat 3 hotdogs in one sitting, yeah right. I can, just you watch. So we park our butts say grace and we start eating. He gets through the first one, no problem, nearly inhaling it, but not even halfway through the second one, he stops and gets this weird almost freaked out look on his face, and casually looks down. I really had no idea, what was happening, I ask are you okay, are you all right? He says nothing but just cringes slightly. I didn't burn them did I," shaking her head no as Skip had done, "do they taste funny or off, maybe I didn't cook them long enough don't eat them if they taste off, or if they are not thoroughly cooked, you'll get sick. No they are cooked perfectly and they taste great wonderful just like you my love. He just whines and reluctantly takes another bite. I knew it, I knew it; I knew you couldn't eat 3 hotdogs in one sitting, you can barely finish your second one let alone the third one. Admit it, that your eyes are bigger than your stomach. You're just trying to be a macho man for me, right? I know you love hotdogs, Skip, but you don't have to gorge yourself on them, just because of me. In almost a squeaky and embarrassed voice, he says that's not it, it's not the problem, then a low voice, I'm **so** sorry, his face is just red, he thought I had noticed it, no I didn't, yet. I still didn't know, but whatever it was, it was causing some embarrassment, and I want to know what it was, because I just want to help if I can. So I ask him what's the matter, nothing, he says quietly and then slowly Skip takes another bite, oh mmm, so good, and then whines a bit half covers his face and shook his head. I'm wracking my brain, why is he acting so strangely. All of a sudden he shifts around uncomfortably, and adjusts his shorts slightly and tugs down on his shirt a bit, ding, ding, Skip has to pee, or, oh no."

"You thought dad had, peed his pants?" exclaims Dustin, and just laughs!

"I really did," also laughs Brandi. "I really hadn't noticed the erection. So I honestly thought that was what happened, Skip held it too long and he had wet himself, or at least a little. You know. I thought that maybe he was embarrassed for some reason, that he couldn't say it, or to politely excuse himself to pee, that maybe it would somehow ruin our date. No, wetting yourself, sure might ruin our date, not excusing yourself to go and relieve yourself. So I whisper, Skip did you wet yourself? No, he shakes his head. Go pee then before you _do_ wet yourself. Go, quickly before you do have an accident. All of a sudden, almost going deep, his voice was changing so he gets high pitches and low ones, his gets this low gravelly raspy voice, almost out of breath sounding. No, I can't, go pee. But he has his hands in his lap, he looks like he sure has to go. I'm just thinking quit stalling and go, I mouth at him, go pee, go to the bathroom, go pee, just go. Skip shakes his head no, he won't get up, and took another bite and winced a bit. Oh did you bite your tongue or…, nothing like that, I'm fine really, he almost whines a bit again, he was so embarrassed, more outgoing than the both of us, yet so mortified. I still don't know, what the real problem was so I'm still insisting trying to get him to use the restroom. Skip shifts around a bit and put his arm down by his lap to try to cover it up, I get the wrong message, he's trying to be polite about it, but I get the wrong message. So what if he did have, a small wet spot, just go before you make it bigger and unable to hid it, or flood your shorts. Clean up a bit in there, it can't be that bad. He refuses to move or get up, and slowly eats his hotdog. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, well I'm frustrated, I don't want him to have a full out accident, yet that seems to be what he's doing or looking for, refusing to pee, foolishness, denying, or lying about it. So I'm getting a bit ticked. The last thing I want, is him to do that, and stink, and then we have to go home, and end the date early, because of it, not to mention, explain why he didn't go pee in the first place when he had to go. I stand up and grab his arm and try to pull him up and get him to go use the restroom. Just go to the…oh…ohh I see, sorry. I had looked down to try to see how bad the wet spot is and there I spot the real problem, now I see it. Sorry, is all I can say, and I thought you had to pee. No, even if I did, I can't go now. I'm so sorry, Brandi, I'm sorry I didn't even, I wasn't even… Skip, Skip, I really do understand my dad told me all about that, guys just get them, for no reason, really it's all right, really, don't be embarrassed. You really understand, I nod yes, oh good, because I really didn't even want it to happen. I do know, why, though, it was the hotdogs, I was enjoying them a little too much I think."

"Oh you're kidding me, the hotdogs?!"

"No, he said that, that was why, he got it, it was the hotdogs, why he got it."

"Over the hotdogs, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, really, just the hotdogs, wow, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, crazy!"

"Yup, over the hotdogs of all things, ha, ha, ha, ha, maybe it reminded him of ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, that, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, you know, or he enjoyed his favorite food too much, ha, ha, ha!" Laughing a bit more she continued, the end of the story. "Skip said he was freaked out I had noticed and had or would think badly of him, but no I hadn't noticed and he was worried that if he kept eating the hotdogs which triggered it, it would get worse and not go down. I told him I had no idea, you honestly looked like you had to pee really badly, and if you hadn't looked freaked out in the first place, I never would have ever known it or notice it. I told him my dad told me all about them so now I really do understand, and I'll just take it as a compliment that you really like my cooking. I love your cooking. Don't tell my mom this, but you're a better cook than she is, I love you, and you cooking, and we kissed a bit."

"Awww the ending was a bit gross, but sweet; that was a really good story, mom; that did help me, and good advice too. So soon, I will have that happen to me huh that's great I guess. I was getting worried about that, that I wasn't normal. I will remember that though for when it does happen to me, to just be cool, causal, don't draw attention to myself. Well I guess it's not so bad, I do like the feel of them kind of, aside from the fact that most times I do get them I have to pee so darn badly. It also gives me plenty of time to get to the toilet in time or head to the bushes to do it out there, better yet. I made a big mess one time trying to go pee when it went down, and nailed the back of the toilet, by accident, not bad aim, just, didn't go where I wanted it to go. After that I determined to pee outside whenever I do wake up with one of those to avoid cleaning up a potential mess."

"Well thank you sweetie, I appreciate that, courtesy, as sloppy as you are, like me, really. So go right on ahead, in fact, I encourage it, because I don't like the idea of cleaning up after you, when it comes to that kind of mess, if you do make a big mess. You're long out of diapers you know what to do and what to do if you miss, wipe it up. You make a mess, like that, you have to clean it up."

"Yeah I know and it's fine with me, I like to pee outside, because at least if I miss out there it doesn't matter, when I water a bush or a tree, and besides it's fun too. Speaking of bushes we don't have any here do we?"

"Actually, I don't think we do, or trees, well, regular trees, we have fruit trees though, I think. I saw what looked like fruit trees out the window, when I was walking by, looking around for a place to put Beau to keep him out of trouble and out from underfoot."

"We do?!" Overly excited Dustin raced outside to check and spotting them ran right over to the fruit trees, jumping up and down excitedly! "Oh we do we do and there's fruit on the trees already, and they're ripe already, and they look so yummy!" Going right for it to pick apples off just one of the trees, he just wanted some fresh fruit to eat and started pick the apples and chime-chime, enthusiasm hit him, "Whoa no way! This is so much fun!"

"What, what happened?"

"I totally just found my hobby, Nature! No wonder why I love being outside so much, Nature hobby. Hey we got the same personality, maybe it's yours too, check it out."

"Maybe I do, but I think I'll take some oranges rather than apples, vitamin C is really good for growing babies." Though unlike Dustin she did not get the chime-chime from picking oranges, "Well I guess it's not my hobby, it's something else then."

"We both got the same personality and we are both Aries, you should have the same One True Hobby as me."

"Well, we may have the personality but I'm actually more of a Taurus, if I were born about a day later I would have been a Taurus."

"Yeah that's true, I guess not then," finishing picking he took a bite of a fresh apple after he rub shine cleaned it on his shirt. "Mmmm, so good, nothing better than fresh fruit. How's your orange," he asked as she peeled it and took a few wedges and ate them.

"Mmm, very good, here, I'll have a bite of your apple and you can have some of my orange," giving him a few wedges she took two bites of his apple. "After your snack you really need have to have a tub, you're getting really smelly, and then we can have the chat."

"Yeah I know, I do reek, ugh, suppose it's going to be nasty as my smelly pits."

"Depends really on you I guess. Honestly, I'm sure for you, it will be a bit embarrassing, here and there, maybe for both of us, but, we'll get though it together," Dustin smiled happily, "you need to know, you really do. I really thought you really, really didn't know when you said stork. Also where did you get that, playground, where else." Dustin nodded chewing a mouthful of apple.

"I don't know how it's done, I don't, not really. What I meant by, see what the stork saw, is if the cops don't care if show off my man parts, then it doesn't bother me either, I'm outgoing enough so that it doesn't bother me. I'm modest that I wouldn't strut around naked but at the same time, I don't mind being naked, usually. In fact, I'd really like to be more outgoing, but, yeah. But," now in a half low serious voice, "I'm serious, I really can't take a normal bath comfortably anymore, I hate baths. You know that, I don't, do, baths; I freak out," just thinking about it brought on a hot sweat. Seconds later the hot sweat was trumpeted by a cold sweat and very bad flashback Dustin cared not to have right now. Thoughts flashed in his mind bringing a chill that wasn't climate induced. Seeing it, his younger self as a child nearly an adolescent screaming out 'daddy no' and bawling loudly as he saw his father floating face-down in the pool and blood splattered in a few places. Skip had been shot in the back true enough, grazed mostly, but it was the drowning that had did Skip in, however he wound up in there, in pool, and face down in it, even despite the bullet wound. That bad memory still woke him up at night. Dustin knew he probably would never have any peace about the whole matter, not until he knew who dad's killer(s) is, were, or are. So, was it Gordon? Perhaps, yes, maybe, it might have also not have been, just Gordon, who knows, or Gordon at all, it could have been someone else who was after Skip, perhaps because of a case he was working on. There was no sure way to know, for sure, not without a confession out of him her or them, whoever did it. The bullet that had gotten him, had grazed him, and whoever smartly took the bullet so there was no evidence to do a ballistics test on it, so said the police after examining the whole place and then some for said bullet. So, they might never know who Skip's killer(s) are, was, or is, no, not without asking his spirit that, question, something Dustin knew was not allowed, or a sin, not unless through Jesus. Was it okay by Jesus to ask Him, such a big question, either to Him directly, or to go through Him, to ask Skip that question, otherwise there was no way to know for sure who did it, so it seemed. Besides, the second big blow, whoever, also took Skip's grave as well, so they couldn't even mourn for him at his grave, which made this murder, if obviously it was that, all the more upsetting and unsettling.

Brandi could tell he was bothered and put her hand on his shoulder snapping him out of his bad flashback and he smiled gratefully at her for helping him stop the bad thoughts. "Go on take a shower then, there's a just shower in the downstairs bathroom and there's a shower bathtub combo in the bathroom upstairs, take your pick."

"Oh, I don't know, let alone if I can," he half whined. He wasn't into arguing about it, at all, nor into bathing himself right now, an actual bath/shower, no matter how badly he needed it. However, a sponge bath he was more than egger to take, to do away with that nagging BO he himself was getting disgusted with, not to mention mom. However jokingly she meant it mom had another idea suggestion he might just take her up on, despite the obvious objection to it, at first.

"It's just like it's raining and you love the rain, or do I have to get a Weathernaught and put you outside with a bar of soap in hand, butt naked, in the pouring rain, to get you to wash."

Humorously, with a smirk, chuckling slightly, "You wouldn't! Oh, you wouldn't dare! You wouldn't dare do that to me, would you?!"

"Oh now wouldn't I?" she dared him, to push her, she would do it too. "Just try me, stinky pits, just try me," she gave him, a, I'm serious, but really joking, but I mean it, if pushed, look.

Sure, he was outgoing enough but not _quite_ that much to dare use nature's shower outside, butt naked especially now in the city district of downtown, under police surveillance. Heck, the two cops were still here, busily taking their things inside and helping with unpacking things for them. Wouldn't he get ticketed for that, for indecent exposure? Okay, maybe, he could get away with it, 'showering' in his swimming shorts, if he really truly couldn't handle an actual normal shower. Still at least he was willing to try to take a shower, now, mom was probably right, a rain like shower didn't seem quite as intimidating as soaking in a bath right now. "Okay, I'll try, I'll try to take a shower, but if you hear me screaming, it's just me singing in the shower. Try not to break the door down."

"I'll restrain myself."

Having a look around first, he chose the downstairs shower so he wouldn't feel as freaked with the bathtub and having to stand in it, like a wading pool. He took a quick pee, and stripped naked, and breathed out deeply a few times, trying to relax, before he dares to put one foot in the shower. Sighing, and breath panting deeply two more times trying to convince himself he could do this, he glanced down about to put the other foot in, and then he really glanced down, when he saw what he did! "Huh, hair, what the, I got hair, down there, why in the heck am I growing that down there?!" Dustin didn't really look at it when he wiped, especially since his big Llama jersey shirt covered it, so it was no surprise he didn't notice it until now, but there it was. It was sparse and just a few hairs here and there but enough to say 'hello puberty' and freak him out, typical teenager blow out freak out over nothing well, sort of nothing anyhow, "Aaah, what ohh, aaahhh?!"

Brandi as well as the 2 officers heard the screaming, which sent them running to the door but the officers did back off though when she motioned them to leave or back off. Brandi knew this wasn't a fear based sounding scream so much as a, 'I just saw a mouse, or a big spider, and or, stepped on it' type of scream! Still, she ran to the door, half knocking half pounding on the door, "Dustin, Dusty, are you okay, did you hurt yourself, or is it the hydrophobia?!"

Nearly sobbing in fear and worry, "I need to go back to the doctor, there's something wrong with me! Something is not normal!"

"Dustin, open the door right now, what is it, what's wrong?!" Motioning them to either leave or back off, she had this, and would handle it. Good thing too.

Naked as the day he was born, and shaking slightly and teared over, whimpering he opened the door, "That," he whined out, glance looking down. "That there, down there, why is that there, why? I being honest and open with you there's something really wrong with me down there, and I need to go see a doctor about it I think."

Brandi looked down to try spot the problem, she only snickered slightly, when she realized what most likely, was the 'problem'. "Dustin you're supposed to have that, you're a boy, you know what that is, that's supposed to be there, it's called, a penis." Well she had gotten the reaction that she was hoping for out of him.

Dustin half blushingly covered his face with his hands, shaking his head and chuckling slightly, Mom had to be joking right? "I know that!" rolling his eyes, really funny, mom. Maybe she said it to calm him down, it worked, or rather, mom really didn't see the problem he did, so he pointed it out literally. "I mean that, this, here, that, that there, why is that there," pointing to the actual, 'problem' what he was worried about.

Rubbing his cheeks with her thumbs, she smiled at him, and in a babying voice, she told him all about it, "I know. I was just joking. Don't worry, Dusty; that just means, that you're growing up. Pretty soon, you'll grow a bit here, some here, and there, and maybe little over here," rubbing is cheeks and face in a few spots where he would grow facile hairs. "Oh and of course you'll grow some hair under here as well, if not," checking his stinky armpits by lifting up his arms, "no not yet, but soon. I'll have to teach you how to shave, later, by letting you shave my legs, when you grow facial hairs. It's nearly the same, and the best I can offer, and can do, with Skip being dead, unless he showed you that already, how to shave." Dustin shook his head no. "You're just fine though, you're supposed to grow pubic hair, it's just an outward sign you're becoming a young man. Both men and women grow pubic hairs sometime during their adolescences. So you really didn't you know this was going to happen at all?" Dustin shook his head no, a tad angry he was obviously never told this ahead of time, and half sad. It wasn't that he was not ready for it, the puberty talk, just the puberty talk, she had just assumed Skip would tell him, for the most part, you know, male parent to male child. Then after, she would come in and explain how things work for a female, or if Dustin had any questions for her she would answer them of course. But by the looks of things, Skip never gave or got a chance to give Dustin that talk. "Like I said, we need to have the full chat about this. You are going through puberty, Dustin, for sure, that's one of the signs you are starting or are in puberty, pubic hair. I had just assumed Skip had given that talk to you, at least on the puberty stuff," Dustin shook his head no. "I guess not, huh, or he didn't get a chance to at least. We blew it there, on that one, you should have had at least the basics of what puberty entails, what to expect, before you hit your teen years. Like I said, mistakes like that will happen, you're our first kid, so mistakes like that do happen. I hope you'll forgive us," of course he nodded. "_Merci_. That was our bad, you really should have been informed of this long ahead of time, so you weren't surprised by this, like you were. The puberty chat more so you should have had, if you really cared not for or weren't ready for the WhooHoo chat, at least the puberty one. So both, tonight, you'll get, as much as you can stand or tolerate. I'm sorry, we're sorry. In fact, I think Skip was going to do that when we got back. Though he wanted to come with us, he was glad to stay home to babysit Beau rather than a nanny. He said it would give him some private one on one time to bond with Beau while teaching him his toddler skills. Must have been busy, Beau was nearly done walking and partly started on potty training. He said when you two get back we can have the talk with Dustin, before he transitions, is what he said. Not unless that was the Aspiration talk he meant."

"No, dad gave me the Aspiration talk awhile before that, and told me how he never got any bad memories for being a Romance Aspiration and not to take that one, all about that miracle from God."

"Well then, he meant the puberty chat then, and or birds and the bees, all that, I will, give you that talk then right after you take a shower."

Whine moaning, "If I don't drown first in the shower, it feels like that, like I'm drowning and dying when I take a bath, I can only to handle sponge baths. I don't know about showers though since I don't even take them in school anymore."

"Do you need my help, in there, or by the door for support, or are you going to be okay on your own or what? I really want to try to help you get over this fear. It's going to ruin your life if you don't get over it soon."

"I know, it already is, and I do want to get over it. Uh, umm, I'll try myself, again, if I do I'll let you know. Pray for me though, in the tongues thing. I know that's more effective if you pray that way for me, that I get over the fear, cause that will help me out. Cause I was doing okay right until I saw that and freaked out. Puberty, eesh, and the talk ohh, this is going to be one long night, for me, just pray for me, okay. Oh and even for the puberty WhooHoo chat too yeah," shaking a bit already.

"Okay, I will, and well I'm right out here, if you change your mind, or you need me."

Knowing how hard it was to chat with his kids about the subject of WhooHoo, Billy the black-haired officer offered, "Uh the library will be closing in," checking his watch, "in just over a half-hour, do you want me to go run and get a few books on puberty to make it easier to have the talk?"

"Uh yes, that would be really helpful in fact. Make sure I got all my facts straight. I'm sure there's things maybe I wasn't told or new stuff information out."

From inside, "YES!" Coming partly out mostly his head out the door, "Yes, I like books, oh and make sure they have lots of pictures I need pictures."

"What, pictures."

"Of everything whatever, it is, the books on WhooHoo and puberty, whatever books you get, I need them to have pictures, I learn by sight or physical objects. Visual learner, I need pictures. Text is just gonna go, pptt," motioning a hand over his head, "grrr, I can't often get it, and it will frustrate me too much, and I just won't get it, if I get just text and talked to, I need pictures to understand better."

"Oh, ha, ha, okay," looking away, but eyes gesturing that, uh hey, hello you're naked, hello, do something about it, please.

Glancing down, guess his man parts, though weren't poking out through the door could be seen through it. "Oops. Dude, it's fine with me though," he wasn't all that exposed, but enough, that Billy was bothered or embarrassed by it, "we're both guys, but yeah." Crossing his leg over Dustin casually covered himself with his hand, so it was more covered up, until he got a towel around himself. Really, nakedness didn't bother him, he was quite comfortable with his body in that way; besides just being outgoing enough that it didn't bother him.

"That's better, I've never been all that comfortable with nudity. Anyhow, all your stuff is all unpacked now, and ready to be put wherever, and Beau is busy playing nicely."

"Yeah we've also been on off looking after Beau too he's busily playing with toys," Jason said coming downstairs overhearing that.

"Alright, that's fine, I'll check on him in a bit."

"So anything you need, maybe want, within reason," Jason asked.

"A composter, and maybe 12 plots and seeds to plant, I just found out, Nature hobby, oh, and I'll need fertilizer too. Unless I can try to use my own, which is, in short supply right now."

"Dustin," Brandi chuckled shaking her head, silly boy.

"What I only poop every other day. Course I'd have to really water it down to be able to use it on the garden."

"Oh sure and where are you going to put it, to do that, squat over a chamber pot? We're in short supply of those now my dear, unless…actually get me a pottery wheel."

"Seriously, mom, really," not sure if she had approved his joking idea or not, or was just after getting something fun or hobby to do as well.

"I adored art class, you can tend the garden, and I'll do arts and crafts. I need something to do hobby or not, might even be able to make some money on the side."

"Alrighty and if you want to check that out there's an easel in one of the bedrooms," Jason said and showed them where it was.

"Ooh, okay, let's see if I get a chime," doing a very basic stick figure sure enough chime-chime this was her hobby! "It is it is Arts and Crafts! So get me that pottery wheel that will be fun for me to do." The officers nodded and headed out to get their things. Though he did have a towel on, she joked with him, "Now you, Mr. Nudist, try taking a shower, I'll be right outside the bathroom door praying for you, or if you need anything."

Dustin only nodded and walked back in and tried again to take a shower. "Puberty, and the big puberty and WhooHoo talk, hooray, oh shower," he groaned a bit. "Oh, God, I need to take one as well as get over this stupid fear." The sink looked mighty inviting, but Dustin shook his head no, no sponge bath, he would never get over his fear if he resorted to sponge baths all the time. Breathing out deeply he tried again, one foot, a few more deep breaths, and then the other, nodding and breathing out deeply calming himself, the shower door was closed. Whimpering he was almost there, but this was the much harder part, but he was almost showering now. It took a bit longer to calm right here, before he was hit with the water, as that would trigger the hydrophobia and the fear attack. So he had to calm himself, first, but once he was calmed down, he turned the taps on to just past warm, and pulled on the shower nozzle. Sprayed with warmish hot water, he let it out a scream! "Aaaaaah, aaah, aahh, aaahhh," he screamed out long and drawn out mostly in shock, mostly, at first, but right after, yes it was mixed with deep fear, as he whimper sobbed a bit, while hit with those bad flashbacks of dad dead in the pool, and cried! There was no peace even in this, no, the showering was just about as bad as a bath to him right about now! He felt so afraid like he was about to die, like he was about to drown inside that shower, no matter how stupid that idea or thought was! Suddenly the light went on, thoughts, so obviously, this wasn't killing him, or causing his freaking out, the water pouring on him. No, it was all just the bad memories, the bad thoughts in his head, they were doing it, the damage, not the actual water. The bad thoughts and imaginations they had to be cast down and to be brought into captivity to the obedience of Christ, yes, to conquer his fear; now he knew exactly what the Scripture verse meant and how to use it. With the truth realization hitting, suddenly his fear had turned over to righteous anger, blame the real guilty parties, the devil and the murderer, which placed those thoughts into his head, then it turned into hatred, and then finally to mourning. He was both angry and upset as he ranted in 2 languages to say it, "Aaaaaah, no, no more, no more, no more of this mess, I bind these bad thoughts! I bind them all in Jesus Blood and Name! I bind them, and I cast them all down in His Name! I bind them all, these bad thoughts of death and drowning the fear, I bind it in Jesus Name, I bind it it's bound, get lost! Be gone! I give You all the gorily in this my healing God! _Merci Dieu!_ No more no more of this, _ni plus, ni plus de cela, pas plus! Je ne vais pas vivre avec cette peur, donc se perdre! _Oh I hate you Gordon, I hate you! This is all your fault! C'est votre faute! That's why this fear, a-and why my dad is dead! I hate you, you murderer! _Je te déteste, tu es un meurtrier!_ You're to blame for all of this, this mess! I hate you so much, I hate you whoever you are, who killed my daddy; I hate you! You are the cause of all these stupid fears of water! No more of this mess, no more, gone, no more! It's you, I hate you, oh Je vous déteste both for the fear you gave to me but more so for killing my father! I hate you I hate you so much," Dustin continued screaming that out a few more times. Ramming a fist on the inside of the shower, Dustin cried a bit, softly at first, and then he lost it a few moments later, as it became deeply anguished sobs. Fear now removed, gone now, the hydrophobia, but more importantly, finally, he was mourning properly, letting all of his emotions out good and bad. What he should have done when Skip died. He had forgotten that he was showering for a few minutes, then started to enjoy it the cleaning waters, humming a tune as proof of it, of actually receiving the healing that he needed to overcome the hydrophobia fear he had! He was over it now, as Dustin hummed 'Awesome God' between sniffling sobs, he liked it now, as there was no more fear! Though, yes, he was focused on his anger, and his grief, both the devil, and the guilty party/parties in this, was the only ones to blame, not the water. No reason now to at least be afraid of water, it was brought to the Light, to see how foolish and stupid that fear was, so, the hydrophobia had been removed fully, that fear gone, was now gone! However, the aquaphobia, now, _that_, that would be a little bit different, and had to be handled a bit differently, as that was a different set of fears there, he still had a bit of. Being able to go swimming, and feel comfortable in a pool was a different fear to overcome.

Brandi nodded, who had being fervently praying in tongues for Dustin to get over his fear as soon as Dustin stepped back inside the bathroom and shut the door. Though not what she had initially thought she had prayed for, but she was glad this was happening nonetheless. "Let it out, Dustin, let it out, let it all out, you have every right to be angry, at whoever did this," she said quietly, going right back to praying in tongues. Finally, finally, at last, he was letting his pain and grief out, finally, and yes, she would be there to hold him, and cry with him, to comfort and console him, when he got out of the shower. "Please, get him over this fear, please God get him over this fear, as well as mine," she too suffered likewise as Dustin did with not liking water, but not as bad as Dustin obviously. She waited a few minutes still praying for him in tongues quietly as he kept up his sobbing and showering, and well toward the end as Dustin calmed and it sounded he was actually humming, a familiar tune as she came nearer the door and put her ear up against the door she heard the sound of washing. Sure, he was still crying, but he actually sounded like he was washing, and humming his salvation song 'Awesome God' ah yes! That just meant, praise God, he's over it, he was still very much angry, and upset, but the fact he was humming that song meant he wasn't afraid now! Good, she thought, maybe that's all it took, to get him, at least to the point that he could take a shower and wash. Yes, if Dustin could still not get in or near a pool or hot tub, she could understand that, especially a pool. Continuing to pray, about that fear, she heard the shower clunk off and almost 2 minutes later dried off and smelling nice and clean in clean undies Dustin walked out with a tearstained face. Shudder sniffle crying in what was obviously so much pain of heart, Brandi ran to him and let him fall onto her bosom and held him tightly. She too was now crying shudder crying like he was, "I know, Dusty, I know, it hurts me too. It will hurt us for a while but it will get better. That I know, the pain won't last forever, we will heal and get over this in due time." She told him the truth, as she rocked him gently, it would get better over time, the pain they all felt, would eventually lessen, and they would all eventually get back to some normalcy, and peace, and move on from this pain.

"I hate him, I hate him so much, if it was Gordon," he said in an almost growling tone.

"I do too, if he did kill Skip. But we don't know that for sure, yet, if it was him or not, to pin that blame on him. However, I am sorely angry, at him for beating you, for that, you better believe that I'm furious with him for that."

"He should die, die for what he did."

"I know you're angry, sweetheart, and you have every right to be, but that's not your choice to make, nor mine, nor anyone else's for that matter, it's no one's but God's alone. He will be caught yes, and yes jailed for beating you; that should be enough, along with charges we will put on him for it."

"No, for that I'm all fine with, in that sense, justice will prevail in that, for that, just for that, the beating alone. What I'm not fine with, is the murder! I am not fine with it, at all! For Gordon killing dad! He needs to die, a life for a life, isn't that right? I have forgiven him yes, for beating me, I have and I do forgive him, for tricking me, and for the beating, he gave to me. But for killing dad, no, no I don't think I can, not until I know he's gonna die!"

"He will eventually, but it's not by your choice, that choice is up to God to decide, if he should be spared or destroyed, not yours, He decides when life starts and when it should end. Not you. You're saying very foolish things right now, because you're so angry, I know. But you go right ahead, and be angry all you like, Dusty, you can be as angry as you want and need to be, for the murder, just don't sin in your anger. That's the one thing I wouldn't let you do. Yes you can stomp around the house scream your head off, yell, vent, just don't sin in your anger. That includes cursing and not braking things and hurting yourself," holding his fist, worried he might have hurt himself when he pounded his fist in the shower. "Go ahead and be angry, you have my permeation to do that. If you need to do that, to vent it out, go for it, scream, and yell away, if it will help. We can both be angry."

That fallen part of him wanted to scream he deserves to die, die, die, kill him, but he knew mom was right, he was too angry, he wasn't thinking straight, he almost let the devil get a foothold, in this, anger. It was mom's gentle words truly filled with God-given Wisdom that made him realize this, and stopped him to realize just how foolish his words indeed were, as this wasn't him at all! It was stupid, and foolish to say that, what he did, he knew that, as Dustin repented of it, he had no right to end a life, and if he did, he would be just as evil as (s)he who did this, Dustin shuddered at that very thought. Be angry, and sin not. That's exactly what that meant, he could be as angry as he wanted or needed to be, in this, for this sin, for this murder, if indeed it was a murder, he was given that right both from mom and yes God to be furious with the guilty party/parties in all of this, but he was not to sin in his anger. There was nothing sinful about anger, if it was for the right reason(s), to be angry like this, in some cases, in fact, that's what the Bible meant, in times like this; it could be very good, so long as it stayed sinless. He could scream it out, in that sense or literally do it, begging God for it, to do it, to seek His Way and Justice in this, 'I want You to do Justice God, so do something now,' to demand that of God, yes, and that was exactly what leaving it to God to take Vengeance or give Him the room to do it, the Avenging Vengeance, was all about. It was/is His to Avenge and bring Vengeance, not his! Dustin just clenched his fists and quietly cried, his heart knew like he said earlier, God knows if he will ever repent, and if he did not, unlike Skip's death, Gordon's death would not be a pretty one, if there is no repentance. Yes, he was furious with Gordon, darn right he was, but was also, very much pitiful now in knowing enough about the creep, how evil he was, there was not much chance of repentance, and Dustin knew Gordon has soulless evil eyes. It made him literally shudder and shake at the thought, eternal death and damnation would be Gordon's ultimate end if he refuses to repent. As he shuddered again and that horrible picture what the Bible described as Hell, he was suddenly held tightly, and he rested there in her arms being comforted as his body also resonated with warmth. Mom wasn't the only one who was hugging him tightly right now! After a few minutes of being held there like that he sobbed out, "I know I'm supposed to, but I don't think I can forgive him if he killed dad."

"It won't be your strength that will give you the grace to do that now will it," Dustin shook his head slowly no. "Besides, we don't know for sure, if he did do it or not, so you got some time; time to cool off, like I did, and pray about it, and see what happens. I was just as angry as you were."

"What if it was, him, what then, mom, what then, a murder, a murderer, it's hard to forgive."

"I never said it would be easy, you think it will be easy for me to forgive him or whoever it was that killed Skip, Gordon or not, it's not, I know it's not. That's why we always need God's good grace to give us what we need to forgive something like this, we both need it. It's what happened to me and when the conformation is given one way or another, again, I will need God's grace to properly forgive the guilty one. However, I've basically forgiven whoever it was after the police said it was most likely a murder. I was so angry and I told God that, and I don't know who it is, so how can I ever forgive. It took a bit of crying but when I calmed I realized, how silly of me, it can be done. Though I don't know who it is, I can still, and have to forgive the unknown murderer, because God He does know who it is, and God did the rest, the Lord gave me all the grace I needed to forgive. So I did. Now when the time comes for confirmation of who it really is, I can properly direct the forgiveness to the actual guiltily one, properly and verbally as he is confronted in jail. You need to do the same, and stop holding onto the unforgiving evil or worldly anger, you can be justly or righteously angry, but you will have to forgive the murderer. That might be why you have your water fears, you're trapped in your un-forgiveness."

Sobbing, "I want to, but I just can't do it, it hurts the pain is too great for me to bear let alone to forgive Gordon or whoever did this horrible thing to my dad. I want to forgive but I can't, I'm so angry at whoever is the murder, and I just want whoever to pay for it, to be punished for it in full, just not for eternity." It was the perfect balance of anger and pity, justice wanting, but pity for the sin and sinner, and concern for salvation but not at all condoning it what was done, yes punishment was indeed due, as well as honest truth, he needed God's help if he was ever to forgive. As Dustin let it out a scream of frustration anger and injustice and sadness he was finally given a gift he had been desiring to have for a long time, and of course, also curious of, which helped him to release it all. At the end, he was finally, ready to forgive both himself, he was not at all to blame though he believed it so for not being home but out in town with mother having fun mother son bonding time and the mystery murderer had sought the perfect chance to murder. Now he was at least able to let it go, until the identity was conformed, one way or another then proper face to face forgiveness and confrontation could be done and directed at the guilty party. "Aaah, God help me, aaahhh, God, I…Abba…," that was it, the gift was released, as he called out as a hurt child that he was, to the Heavenly Father to help him. Therein the gift was released. He didn't ask for it. He sure, yes, had desired the gift, but had expected it gain in some sort of seminar not like this, not now. All he wanted was help, God to help him, to give him the grace to forgive to and to want to forgive, because right now he just could not do that. Dustin had not asked for it, the gift of tongues, therefor he was very surprised and confused a bit when he got it. It started with a few drips of mashed words of a few different languages, babbling really like a toddler or baby learning their native, tongue, and Dustin paused. He was a bit freaked and confused, could it be, he thought to himself could it be…tongues? "Huh uhh…" babbling a bit more.

"Dustin?" Brandi smiled she knew that wasn't French, and she smiled wider. "Keep going, keep on going don't stop, like a baby you need to keep on babbling keep going," she encouraged him. So a bit warily, he did keep on at it and slowly as his confidence grew so did the language as it poured and then gushed out as he learned his new tongue! "Oh wow, don't be afraid, I know it's a bit scary sometimes, not knowing what you're saying, but keep on going." She smiled and as Dustin paused slightly, she asked, "How does it feel?" Dustin gasped out, hug putting his arms around himself as he teared right over in joy not even able to say it, that it felt like a hug, then fanned himself, to say it was warm, hot even. Giggling a bit he lifted his hands up worshiping and praising God for the gift and went on praying away between praising God! "That's the Holy Spirit alright God hugging you, go right at it Dustin, I'll join you," Brandi's Heavenly tongue was completely different than Dustin's but were able to match perfectly in their spiritual tongues!

A few minutes later, he got it all out. "Oh wow," a bit breathlessly, he was almost sweating a bit now, it was so overwhelming, and he was so new to it, not knowing what to think about it, and it was past his head. It was so much different from regular old praying, this was much better and ever so much deeper a perfect prayer, even though he had no idea, what he was saying praising praying or even singing about. "That was something else. Now I do forgive whoever it is. I want to now. I can and I do. I don't want to hold that grudge against, whoever it is. God will deal with whomever in His good time. However, with that being said, I will not dare let whoever it is to get away with it, no way, can't be done, no way. So I do want justice I want there to be recompense, God, punishment, not eternal, just, You know what I mean, what I prayed. So I hope that counts… as godly, forgiving, whoever the guilty party is, but demanding there be punishment due for the murder, that it does not go unpunished. At the very, very least, let whoever be caught, and jailed."

"Yes it counts, really, it does, that is godly, you're willing to forgive, but not wanting whoever, to get away with it either, that a punishment is due, because it isn't right that whoever gets away with it. It's fine, perfectly fine to ask for that, so leave it at that, as well as letting it be left to God now to deal with whoever it is. So, God will do what He knows is best, Vengeance on all our behalf's as well as Skip's behalf too. Later when the time comes and we know, then a proper directed forgiveness can be done then as well, to who it is. Let God take care of all this, now, He knows your heart, as well as your desire for justice as do I want the same. He knows what's best and knows who it is, He knows we don't," she told him as there was a knock on the door and the officers came inside with most of their stuff all rest of their stuff was outside. "Oh knock and let yourself right in why don't you. Anyhow, we don't know if it was a murder for sure yet even the cops don't know for sure either, they just said that it had looked that way like a murder, but maybe it was just an accident. Skip had a gun, I know that, and it could have been just an accident by his own gun. Maybe Skip tried to shoot at whomever maybe at Gordon or maybe he was doing some target practice, and the bullet just ricocheted and grazed him and he fell into the pool from the impact and he drowned."

Jason the first cop spoke up, "No, there was no bullet there, so even if that had happened to Skip or something similar, there was no bullet left, whoever took it. We combed the area both visually and with metal detectors but we found no trace of the bullet. If we had the bullet that got him we could do ballistics on it and match up the weapon as well as the owner of the gun, and hopefully figure out who did it."

"Hmm, but she did bring up an interesting theory, to look into, that might have happened. It is possible, the bullet flew off across the street if it ricocheted. It could have very well just did that grazed him and it caused Skip to fall into the pool and drown, and whizzed on by and that's why we found no bullet. Maybe it wasn't taken, it could still be there. We should try again, and this time, we'll comb further into the surrounding areas by the house," Billy said, Jason nodded agreeing with his partner.

"I don't think I'll ever have any peace about this until I know what happened and who did what and why. What's worse, no grave left, the Grim Reaper, always, leaves a grave, whoever, must have taken it as well. Not only that, ballistics or no ballistics, taken bullet or ricocheted bullet, or not, it still doesn't explain the missing pool ladder. How does that come in to play here? There's no way it could have just been an accident, no, someone killed, murdered, my dad."

"Maybe it broke off or he was hit with it, but you do bring up a few good points, yes, it's one mystery after another," the dimwit, Jason says.

"No, he's right, it's not an accident. It's blatantly obvious this was no accident, someone had it out for Skip. Who, and why, are the big questions here. Looks like you got over your fear, and took a shower, you're not stinky anymore."

"Yes I'm over my hydrophobia praise God, and got another gift so I was also able to forgive the mystery murderer until we know for sure who it is. I'm over my hydrophobia, but not my aquaphobia yet, but I can take a shower or bath now, I'm fine now for that. I like showers now, again, and I'm sure baths. It was the thoughts in my head that were doing the damage, now they're captive, and cast down, and if they ever bother me anymore, I know what to do about them."

"Okay hydrophobia I know, but what's aquaphobia then, is there a difference," Brandi asked.

"Yes. Hydrophobia is a fear of water period, that I had, that I wasn't wanting baths anymore, period, I would freak right out, I couldn't do baths anymore, I had to sponge bath, and even that, at times bothered me too. It's fear of water, I can drink water, but getting it on me as far as that went not really. Aquaphobia is fear of water but more so for pools, lakes, oceans, or more specifically drowning. I know how to swim, but I'm still a bit leery and freaked of drowning or of getting in a pool. I might be able to get in a pool, but not be comfortable or maybe confident, as I used to be."

"Oh than it is just aquaphobia I have. I never had hydrophobia, just aquaphobia. I could still bathe without fear, so it's just aquaphobia I have. See, you know more than I do."

"Maybe, but I would still like to be smart, not just smart, wiser, I need wisdom more than book smarts. I think I should try solving it, how it happened who killed dad. I was really good with solving hard puzzles, when dad would play Simlock Holmes and Watson with me. Since you both know, I can I guess tell you," he looked at mom to confirm it, she nodded, "I had thought it was just fun and games. I loved the stories when dad would read to me those Simlock Holmes novels as well as all sorts of other mystery novels, and play mystery solving games with me. Now that I know the truth, dad was a spy, I think, he was training me, for something like this, see if I had it in me, to be a spy too. I wonder if I can crack the case."

"Well if you can or do, you'll be a hero," his mom told him.

"Me a hero, really," he half chuckled disbelievingly.

"You're sometimes too modest, I'll bet you could crack it if you put your mind to it, son."

Slamming a fist into his hand, "I'll do it I'll try my very best to try crack this hard case, I'm on it." It was kind of like old times, only this time it was the real deal a very real case to crack. The thing he knew about evidence is was there was always something left at the scene of the crime, always, even if there seemingly wasn't any. What did they know already, a bullet, grazed him, not penetrated, so it was safe to assume, ricochet, or a bad shot, or perhaps it was just a warning shot, that wound up being more deadly than a warning shot. Did dad get accidently shot by his own gun, no, that would not make much sense, not really, as the pool ladder was gone. That was a biggie, so it couldn't have been just an unfortunate accident. Say, tripping, the gun goes off, and ricochets off whatever, grazed dad and dad falls into the pool, maybe say hits his head on the pool ladder, and knocked himself out and the ladder breaks off and he drowns making it look like said murder. If that was the case, the ladder would have been down there, with him, or nearby, along with dad's gun, but it wasn't, no, it was all taken. No, someone **_was_** there, with him, at least one, or more, because there wasn't a gravestone or urn left by the pool side, and the Grim Reaper always leaves one or the other, well a gravestone, since it was outside. Someone was there, with dad and took both his grave, as well as the pool ladder. Hmmm, puzzling to say the least, not unless mom's theory was correct, maybe Gordon was there, dad knew him, somehow, and dad fired a warning shot at Gordon, maybe not to kill him but to warn him to leave, but either his bullet ricochets or Gordon fired back and somehow dad was only just grazed by it. Gordon takes the bullet, and dad's gravestone, maybe after pushing or throwing dad into the pool. Then the pool ladder why was that missing? How did that pool ladder get removed to be taken as well? Unscrewed, cut off, say with a hacksaw, or shot at, hey yeah, maybe that's it the ladder was shot at, and ricocheted and it nailed dad. No. No, even that, no, no it was still not, not even that, it wasn't still quite adding up. If, _if_, it was Gordon, how did dad know him? He kept going back to Gordon, where did he come into play here, how did Gordon fit into this, because why would he go after **_me_**, if he didn't know dad somehow? I mean just what he said to me, he knew dad, and that I was just like him, so it is very reasonable to say Gordon must have known my dad. Then that other odd thing he said, 'if I ever to go to the police that he would hunt me and the rest of my family down and do away with us like he did to the countless numerous others in that town that I came from'. Why, why would he say that, why when I was born here in Pleasantview, I was born here, along with the rest of my family both on mom and dad's sides of the family we were all born here, how odd. So he must be mistaken about that, but still he still must know my dad somehow or from somewhere. "Mom, do you know if dad knew Gordon at all?"

"No. At least I'm pretty sure he didn't. Why?"

"It doesn't really add up, why would he go after dad for, in the first place, if it was him? What did Gordon have against dad? Or for that matter, what dad ever have against Gordon to make Gordon possibly go after and attack to kill dad? Is there any possible way to get more info on Gordon, where he's been, who he knew, where he was born, things like that?"

"Sure but I don't see what good that will do if any. Whoever did this, it looks like to me that he or she or they planned it out; there was no evidence," Jason says.

"I don't believe that at all. True there might not look like there's evidence but there's always is something somewhere if you know how to look for it. Or there are or is a…witness, of course! Beau! Dad was babysitting with Beau while you treated me to a night out of fun and to go clothes shopping for my teen clothes before my transition, so dad could have the house to himself, to bond and focus one on one teaching and training Beau. Beau was there with dad, he must have seen, something, maybe how it happened or who did it. We just got to get him to talk, ha, ha, ha, ha, literally. I knew it, I knew there was some other reason why I wanted to teach Beau how to talk, thank You God, now I get it, now I understand, that want."

"Dustin, Beau couldn't have seen anything, he was inside the house the whole time. He was in his crib when we came home. He couldn't have seen anything."

"I don't care, I have to ask, that creep could have put him inside, he was in his clothes not his PJs. I think, yeah Beau was in his clothes not his PJ's, wasn't he?"

"Yeah so, he was in his clothes in his crib, what's the difference he was in his crib, so he never saw anything, how could he."

"Think about it, if dad put Beau in his crib to go to bed, to sleep, he would have been in his PJ's, not his clothes. Someone, put Beau in his crib, and I betcha it wasn't dad. It could have been the murderer who did that."

"Well…," yes that made sense that could have happened, "it could be. But how do you know it wasn't a timeout? Maybe Beau misbehaved and Skip just put him in his crib to give him a timeout or put him in there to keep him safe when whoever showed up. There's no way…"

"I'll ask him, if he knows anything."

Hey any guesses on who might have done it, I'd love your input or guesses who you think is the mystery murderer. Or maybe if you think it really was an accident, perhaps, someone just swiped the grave and ladder. Hmmm…?! Do you think Beau knows or remembers, or was there to witness it? Who do you think put Beau in his crib? I'll leave you with those pondering questions for review and until the next chapter! Oh and if you see any spelling errors French or English please let me know.


End file.
